De la haine à la raison
by britishtoune
Summary: Une ancienne élève de Severus Snape, lui demande de devenir son apprentie... Il accepte... Mais pourquoi?... Est elle présente pour le protèger?... Albus serait il au courant?...
1. Présentation

_**De la haine à la raison**_

Chapitre I : Présentation

Je me présente, je m'appelle Eiria Branwenn Diancecht… Mon nom ne vous dira sûrement rien, et je ne m'en étonne pas… Je suis une sorcière, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel… Ma particularité étant que je suis médicomage et métamorphomage… Je vais vous raconter quelques choses sur moi, pour que plus tard je n'ais pas le besoin de vous le rappeler…

J'ai suivi mes études à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre…J'étais une élève des plus disciplinées… Je ne me faisais remarquer que par mes réponses justes et ma loyauté… Et aussi par mes remarques cinglantes envers certaines personnes… Surtout une en particulier… Je suis devenue son apprentie après avoir passer mes ASPIC… Le Maître des Potions n'aimait personne… J'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait plus que les autres pourtant lorsque je lui ai demandé de devenir son apprentie, il m'a dit oui instantanément…

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, il avait eu ce geste envers moi. Mais je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante… Il ne me montrait jamais de sympathie, mais il ne me dénigrait pas… Il avait eu le droit à mes foudres lors d'un cours entre Serpentards et Gryffondors… Le choixpeau m'avait désigné Gryffondor au grand dam du directeur de Serpentard qui aurait aimé que j'intègre sa maison… Ceci je ne le sus que bien plus tard, lorsque j'étais son apprentie.

Donc lors de ce fameux cours, les Serpentards avaient été trop loin… Il avait encore une fois effectué une de leurs « impardonnables » blagues… Mais c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase… Envahie d'une colère noire… Le Maître des Potions avaient du faire évacuer les cachots et il était restée avec moi… J'étais entourée d'une aura des plus sombres… Je n'étais plus moi-même… Il avait rassemblé son courage et il était entré dans mon aura…

Je sentis une présence bienveillante qui me fit revenir à la réalité… J'étais dans ses bras, il semblait extrêmement fatigué… Mon regard croisa son regard… Un regard interrogateur… Ce n'était plus ce regard noir, froid… Mais un regard qui exprimait quelque chose d'inavouable… Il avait utilisé sa magie pour me sortir de ma colère… A cet instant, je savais que je lui devais la vie… Ma magie tourbillonna autour de nous et sa magie se reconstruisit… Je vois encore son visage incrédule face à ma puissance…

Il m'avait laissé partir, sans une question… Pas un mot n'avait été échangé… Plus tard, Albus Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau. Le professeur Snape était présent… Le directeur avait été mis au courant de la scène des cachots… Il m'avait posé cette unique question « sais tu qui tu es ? »… J'avais baissé le regard… Sentant celui de Snape sur moi, je répondis à cette question sans barrière…

« Oui je suis comme on pourrait dire chez les moldus, une divinité… Eiria représente l'Eire donc c'est-à-dire l'Irlande ; Branwenn est une héroïne légendaire qui a mis à feu et à sang ce même pays, d'où ma magie lors de mon accès de colère… Et mon nom de famille Diancecht vient d'un dieu médecin… D'où votre guérison professeur… »

J'avais prononcé cette phrase le plus bas possible… De peur de me prendre des représailles… Le directeur était souriant mais le Maître des Potions semblaient choqué par ces révélations… Mon cœur eut mal face à cette réaction et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi ? Il me regarda en me disant que j'avais évidemment une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec lui pour avoir troublé son cours…

Et il sortit du bureau du directeur avec son étonnant mouvement de cape… Albus Dumbledore me souriait et me dit que je pouvais disposer…

Lorsque je me promenais dans les couloirs, tout le monde me dévisageait et évitait de me mettre en colère… Tout le collège était évidemment au courant du « cours de potion explosif » comme ils aimaient l'appeler… J'étais devenue la bête noire du collège, ce qui me rapprochait évidemment d'un certain professeur…

Je vous ai raconté cet instant de ma vie pour que vous soyez au courant de mon histoire…Vous comprendrez donc que je ne ferais référence que par certains termes à mon pouvoir… Et je vais vous raconter mon apprentissage en tant qu'apprentie du Maître des Potions.


	2. L'apprentie

Chapitre II : L'apprentie

Elle venait de finir ses études… Ses ASPIC, elle les avait passé haut la main… Optimal dans toutes les matières… Elle faisait la tournée des professeurs… Ils la félicitaient tous… Il n'y avait qu'un professeur qui n'était pas présent… Le Maître des Potions n'aimait pas voir les élèves lors des résultats des ASPIC…

Après avoir fini le tour des professeurs… Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les cachots… Son cœur se serrait et si il refusait… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait… La réponse de Sainte Mangouste avait été claire : « Vous devez vous trouver un maître en potions pour devenir son apprentie… Il vous enseignera l'Art le plus difficile dans le monde des sorciers… Votre apprentissage durera le temps que le maître voudra lui donner… Si il vous sent capable de devenir médicomage, vous pourrez exercer cette profession… »

Elle réfléchissait lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée… Il se trouvait devant elle, il la regardait de toute sa hauteur…

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse le siège devant la porte de ma salle de classe… Soit vous frappez, soit vous partez… »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez… Elle sursauta et se sentit bête… Il pensait sûrement qu'elle allait partir… Sa main se leva et toqua à la porte… Elle entendit un vague « entrez ». En la voyant il soupira… Comme si sa présence le gênait vraiment… Elle déposa ses affaires sur un des bureaux et avec toute la contenance dont elle pouvait faire usage, elle s'approcha de son bureau… Il la toisait… Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir… Son regard l'avait toujours hypnotisé… Notamment lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras lors de son accès de colère…

« Que me voulez vous Eiria ? »

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant…

« Professeur… J'aimerais vous demander une chose… Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà au courant et c'est lui-même qui m'a envoyé vers vous… J'ai pour but de devenir médicomage… Et … »

« Il vous faut un Maître des Potions, et devenir son apprentie… »

« Oui. »

Il la regardait de plus en plus intensément… Elle avait l'impression que son regard c'était adouci et qu'il avait changé… Son regard n'était pas froid, il ne montrait pas de dégoût… On aurait même pu dire qu'il montrait de l'amusement… Brusquement elle sentit une présence dans mon esprit… Ses yeux se mirent à briller, son esprit se ferma automatiquement… Il avait voulu entrer dans son esprit par légilimencie… Son regard flamboyait et il lui souriait… Un sourire chaleureux… Son enseignement avait porté ses fruits…

« J'accepte votre proposition… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le directeur sur le dos… »

Elle resta bouche bée… L'indéfinissable professeur des potions venait d'accepter qu'elle devienne son apprentie… Son esprit ne voulait pas assimiler l'information… Voyant son manque de réaction, il reprit la parole :

« Vous aurez les deux premières semaines de Juillet pour vous reposer… Je viendrais vous chercher ensuite pour que l'on commence votre apprentissage… Est-ce que vous avez une cheminée ? »

« Oui mes parents en ont une. Mais elle n'est pas connectée. »

« Albus me la connectera pour un voyage… J'arriverais en transplanant. Cela vous convient il ? »

« Professeur, je pourrais transplaner à Près au Lard et vous rejoindre à Poudlard. »

« Nous ne serons pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances… Nous irons dans mon manoir… Sauf si cela vous dérange, et je me verrais dans l'obligation de reprendre la parole que je vous ai donné. »

« Non ça ne me dérange aucunement… Sauf que… »

« Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de Poudlard… »

Il lui souriait… Son visage s'illuminait… Elle avait intérêt de se souvenir de ce sourire parce qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de si tôt… Il se leva… Et vint lui serrer la main, il planta son regard, qu'elle appréciait tant, dans le sien…

« Je vous félicite pour votre Optimal en potions… Mais ce que je viens de vous dire ne doit jamais sortir de cette salle… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit… Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il avait repris son masque de Maître des potions, un masque de dédain… Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit… Il lui souffla un au revoir glacial… Elle lui répondit de la même manière… Peu à peu un sourire indéfinissable venait marquer le visage d'Eiria… Elle était devenue l'apprentie de Severus Snape…


	3. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre III : Un nouveau départ

Eiria avait fait ses valises… Elle regarda ses appartements de Préfète en chef, d'un air morose… C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cet appartement… Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête… Les nuits qu'elle passait à travailler théoriquement sur des potions presque disparues… Les longues heures où elles pleuraient en pensant à cet homme qui hantait ses rêves…

Elle ferma les yeux, et balaya d'un coup de tête les souvenirs en fermant la porte… Elle reviendrait à Poudlard au mois de Septembre en tant qu'apprentie de Severus Snape… Elle avait vu son vrai visage… Et elle ne le reverrait plus, il le lui avait comprendre d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de haine envers cet homme… Il montrait trop d'antipathie pour être honnête… Il l'avait déjà rabaissé devant les autres Serpentards et Gryffondors, en la traitant de Miss je sais tout, mais cela ne l'affectait pas… Elle le regardait toujours avec un regard qui éprouvait plus de la sympathie que de la haine…

Sauf ce fameux jour, où l'explosion qu'elle n'avait pas pu contenir… Une haine indescriptible qui c'était évacué d'un seul coup… Cette semaine là avait été épouvantable, sa magie la faisait souffrir et elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Et lors de ce cours de potions, une vague de magie particulièrement hostile, l'avait percuté… Lorsqu'elle avait reprit connaissance, elle était dans les bras de Snape… Elle avait ensuite aperçu sur son bras la marque des ténèbres… La source de cette magie hostile… Sa haine c'était refoulé ensuite pour faire place à un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Elle avait pensé à tout ça en descendant les escaliers et en arrivant dans le grand hall, elle l'avait entraperçu… Elle descendit les escaliers… Et monta dans une des calèches… Elle pensait à la lettre que ses parents lui avaient envoyée… Ils l'attendraient à la sortie du train… Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle transplane, on ne sait jamais… Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas fait à l'idée que leur fille était une sorcière… Sur le quai de la gare, elle se sentait seule, comme vide… Elle espérait le revoir une fois, même si dans deux semaines, elle allait se retrouver chez lui…

Elle se tourna et eut l'impression de le voir au bout du quai… Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, voilà qu'elle voyait le Maître des Potions s'avancer doucement vers elle… Les personnes présentes sur le quai, se poussaient pour le laisser passer… Elle sortit de sa torpeur… Et se leva… Il l'a regardé intensément et de sa voix la plus glaciale, lui dit :

« Miss Diancecht, prenez ceci avec vous ! »

Il lui donna un paquet, qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir de suite… Elle y trouva un petit miroir… Elle le tourna pour le regarder… Elle en avait déjà entendu parlé mais n'en avait jamais vu…

« Il vous suffira de dire mon nom pour me joindre… Evidemment en cas d'extrême urgence… Et je vous joindrais la veille de venir vous chercher, c'est bien compris… »

« Oui professeur. J'ai compris… »

Il lui fit un signe de tête, et se tourna dans un virevoltant mouvement de cape… Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« Bonne vacances professeur et merci. »

Celui-ci se tourna et afficha un regard moins dur qu'à l'habitude… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir en sa présence… Il lui fit un petit sourire, et elle lui rendit son plus beau sourire… Celui qui le faisait craqué littéralement… On entendit au loin, la vapeur d'un train… Il se retourna et partit à grandes enjambées en direction du château… Elle le regarda jusqu'à la dernière minute… Le train venait d'entrer en gare… D'un coup de baguette sa valise se transforma en pendentif-valise… Elle le passa à son cou et monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide… Elle aimait être seule pour réfléchir… Après quelques minutes, elle en trouva un… Le train venait de démarrer… Une larme perla sur sa joue… Elle pensait à lui… Pourquoi en être tombé amoureuse…

Lui, il avait couru jusqu'à son bureau… Il tenait dans sa main le miroir… Il voulait murmurer son nom, et discuter avec elle… Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentaient de l'amour dans l'aura de Severus… Elle serait perdue… Il devait jouer son rôle d'espion… Il se devait de la haïr… Pour son bien… Mais le dernier sourire qu'elle lui avait donné, le hantait sans cesse… Il posa le miroir sur l'armoire derrière son bureau et se lança dans ses recherches qu'il effectuait dès qu'il avait le temps…

Elle tenait dans ses mains le petit miroir… Elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue… Elle voulait le tester… Mais elle avait peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Snape en colère… La tension était trop forte… Elle murmura un tendre « Severus »… Son image disparut pour laisser place à l'image du Maître des Potions entrain de travailler à son bureau… Elle l'observa quelques instants… Mais un doute se fit sentir elle ne savait pas comment arrêter la transmission… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, Severus se tourna vers le miroir, les yeux indécis…

« Pardon de vous déranger professeur, je voulais tester le miroir… »

Il se leva de son bureau et prit le miroir entre ses longs doigts… Il se devait d'être ferme, ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus…

« Je vous avais dit d'utiliser ce miroir pour un cas d'extrême urgence… A ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas… Transmission terminée. »

Le miroir se brouilla… Il voyait à présent son reflet… Il avait été dur, il le fallait… Il se rassit à son bureau et continua ses recherches… Elle regardait son reflet, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient… Il avait été froid avec elle… Elle avait toujours espéré le changer… Elle avait un peu réussi au fur et à mesure des années…

Le train continuait tranquillement sa route… Elle s'était endormie jusqu'à ce qu'on la réveille pour lui annoncer l'arrivée du train à la gare de Kings Cross… Elle était déjà prête, sa valise autour de son cou, d'un coup de baguette elle transforma sa robe de sorcier en jean, basket et pull… Elle se concentra et repris une chevelure plus longue et plus bouclée… Ces parents n'aimaient pas quand elle changeait trop…

Elle passa la barrière au signal de la personne chargée de faire la circulation… Il fallait être très discret aux yeux des moldus… Eiria s'avança vers le hall de la gare… Elle prit place sur un banc et attendit deux longues heures… Ses parents avaient eu un petit problème de voiture, et ne sachant pas comment la joindre, ils avaient emprunté une voiture au garage automobile… Eiria était le portrait craché de sa mère, il y eut des embrassades… Et ils repartirent de suite…

Ils discutèrent de tout, de rien… Eiria leur expliqua qu'elle ne restait que deux semaines car elle devait commencer son apprentissage pour devenir médicomage… Son professeur viendrait la chercher… Ils furent déçus car ils pensaient qu'elle allait rester toutes les vacances… Mais Eiria avait déjà envie de les quitter… Il n'avait jamais réellement accepté sa condition de sorcière, et cela l'affectait beaucoup…

Les deux semaines se passèrent trop lentement au goût d'Eiria… Elle avait reçu des offres pour travailler dans plusieurs branches… Mais elle était déjà sûre de ce qu'elle voulait devenir… La veille de son départ, elle venait de finir ses valises, elle entendit clairement son nom… Elle se tourna et vit le visage de son professeur dans le miroir… Elle prit place sur son lit et regarda le miroir…

« Bonsoir professeur Snape. »

« Bonsoir Miss Diancecht… Vu que je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de vous je présume que vos petites vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Oui professeur, mais un peu ennuyante quand même. J'ai travaillé sur les recherches que j'avais commencé à faire lorsque j'étais à Poudlard… »

« Bien à ce que je vois vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Ceci dit, je viendrais vous chercher vers 9h30, il y a une aire de transplanage non loin de chez vous… J'espère que vous serez prête. »

« Oui professeur aucuns soucis toutes mes affaires sont déjà prêtes. »

« Très bien donc à demain. Transmission terminée. »

Elle regarda le miroir, elle murmura un faible « bonne nuit professeur ». Elle ne devait pas penser à ça… Elle allait le revoir et vivre dans sa maison pendant un mois et demi… Elle pourrait le regarder, l'aimer en secret… Même s'il pouvait être désagréable, ce n'était qu'un masque… Elle avait vu le vrai Severus Snape, celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle alla voir ses parents et leur dit que demain son professeur viendrait la chercher à 9h30. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, et remonta pour se coucher…

7h30 son réveil sonna… Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses rêves avaient vagabondé vers Severus… Elle souriait, puis se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Elle se regarda dans le miroir et souriait, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur d'origine, un œil bleu foncé et un autre noir… Elle en était fière, mais lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard, elle les avait transformé en deux yeux couleurs bleus… Car d'anciennes légendes annonçaient « avoir des yeux de couleurs différentes était le signe que le diable en personne avait apposé sa marque…

Elle prit une rapide douche, à 8h15 elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner… Ses parents descendirent vers 8h30… Plus qu'une heure et elle serait avec lui… L'heure passa lentement, elle fit ses adieux à ses parents, elle leur avait expliqué que le professeur Snape n'aimait pas les marques d'affections.

9h30, on toqua à la porte… Eiria alla ouvrir et découvrit son professeur au pas de la porte… Elle l'invita à entrer… Il était habillé, d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche recouvert d'un gilet noir, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan… Eiria ne pu s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux… Il fit une révérence à son père et un baisemain à sa mère… Puis se retourna vers Eiria, lui prit la main et fit de même…

Instantanément sa peau prit une légère teinte rosée… Il prit la parole :

« Je suis désolée de prendre votre fille si tôt, et de vous l'enlever pour les vacances, mais le métier qu'elle a choisi demande beaucoup de sacrifice, plus tôt elle se mettra au travail, plus tôt elle pourra exercer. »

Il avait prit sa voix normale, son masque était tombé… Elle savait que ça ne durerait que le temps que ses parents étaient présent… Elle souriait… Il reprit la parole :

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez préparé votre valise hier soir ? »

« Effectivement professeur. Là voici. »

Elle sortit son pendentif valise… Son professeur souriait face à cette idée…

« Très bonne idée, au moins nous ne seront pas gênés pour le voyage… Vous avez prévenu vos parents pour la cheminée ? »

« Oui nous pouvons y aller. »

Elle le frôla pour humer son odeur, il sentait le musc et l'iode… Elle aimait ce parfum qu'elle avait senti pendant 7 ans. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon… Dans la cheminée un feu brûlait tranquillement… Il sortit de sa poche une petite bourse avec de la poudre de cheminette, il en jeta une poignée, les flammes devinrent instantanément vertes…

« Albus a relié la cheminée… Nous pouvons y aller… »

Eiria se tourna vers ses parents, les serrant et embrassant une dernière fois… Puis elle se tourna vers son professeur… Il jeta une nouvelle pincée et poudre de cheminette, puis entra dans les flammes invitant Eiria… Il prit soin de passer son bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura…

« Cachez votre visage au creux de mon torse… Ce n'est que pure précaution… »

Elle s'exécuta en rougissant… Il lança une poignée en énonçant « Le lieu interdit »… Ils disparurent immédiatement… Elle sentait le corps de Severus contre le sien, son odeur se mêlant à la sienne… Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre…

Elle entendit dans le creux de son oreille et d'une voix douce :

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle se détacha à grands regrets de son Maître des Potions… Elle était dans un salon superbement décoré… Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Albus Dumbledore entra en trombe…

« Miss Diancecht, bienvenue chez Severus… Je ne suis que de passage… J'ai du nettoyer la cheminée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Me dit il avec de son regard pétillant.

« Merci monsieur le Directeur… »

« Bon ceci dit je vous laisse… Severus faite attention à elle et ne la maltraitait pas… »

Et il transplana aussi sec… Severus roula des yeux… Eiria riait de bon cœur… Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau départ…


	4. Dans le lieu interdit

Chapitre IV : Dans le lieu interdit

Eiria arrêta de rire… Severus lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit en rougissant légèrement… Il se devait de lui faire découvrir son manoir, en étant courtois au possible… Il savait que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait comme cela… Il se devait pour sa sécurité de redevenir, le froid et distant Professeur Snape…

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre… Elle est non loin de la mienne et proche également du laboratoire… Si vous voulez, nous pourrons faire communiquer les chambres avec le laboratoire directement ? »

« Ce serait plus intéressant effectivement… Si en pleine nuit il me prend l'envie de tester une potion dont j'aurais peut être trouvé la solution ce serait agréable de ne pas vous réveiller… »

« Je dors peu… Donc vous risquerez de tomber sur moi en pleine nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Ainsi va la vie ! »

Elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire… Il fondait littéralement devant lui, et ses lèvres qu'il aimerait tant embrasser… Il devait s'enlever ces idées de la tête… Ils montèrent un grand escalier de marbre, puis pivotèrent sur la gauche… Ils longèrent un long couloir, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le professeur ouvrit… Elle donnait accès à une somptueuse chambre… Elle était spacieuse, sur la droite il y avait une grande cheminée, devant celle-ci, deux fauteuils à l'aspect très confortable… La chambre était éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées… Des rideaux blancs protégeaient les fenêtres… Il y avait un bureau proche du grand lit à baldaquin… La décoration était très sobre… En y regardant de plus près toute la chambre était blanche… Elle se retourna vers son professeur et lui jeta un œil interrogateur…

« Cette chambre va se modeler selon ce que vous voudrez… Elle peut soit montrer votre humeur… Ou si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser toujours de la même teinte… »

« Donc si je ferme les yeux et que j'imagine ce que je veux elle va se modeler comme je l'entend… Intéressant… Je vais le faire de suite… »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus… Elle ressemblait à une gamine à qui ont lui avait donné un nouveau jouet… Elle n'avait que 18 ans… Elle était très mûre pour son âge, et il aimait ses pointes de folies qui germaient de temps à autres… Combien de fois s'est-il surpris à la regarder jouer avec ses camarades lorsqu'elle était plus jeune… Puis elle fonça tête baissée dans son travail, lorsqu'elle su qu'elle voulait devenir médicomage… Il n'avait pas revu cette réaction depuis tellement longtemps…

Eiria se tenait au centre de la chambre, Severus recula un peu dans le couloir pour ne pas interférer dans sa vision… Elle ferma les yeux et les couleurs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux… Severus vit le rouge et pensa de suite à Gryffondor, mais à son plus grand étonnement, la couleur rouge ne resta pas… Les couleurs qu'elle avait choisies étaient le bleu, le vert, l'argent et l'or… On aurait cru avoir mélanger les couleurs de Serpentards et Serdaigle… Il y eut encore des modifications… Le vert et le bleu restaient les seules couleurs présentes… Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut satisfaite de son résultat… Elle regardait Severus qui scrutait la chambre… Elle s'avança vers lui :

« Nous continuons la visite. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il lui présenta son bras… Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre… Il y avait un détail que Severus n'avait pas vu… Elle avait crée un sorte de peluche à l'effigie de son cher professeur… Elle s'était permise cette petite chose discrète… Surtout qu'il lui montrait son vrai visage pour l'instant… Elle qui pensait ne jamais le revoir… Elle se laissait bercer par le parfum de son cher professeur… Elle l'aimait de plus en plus… Mais d'un moment à l'autre il deviendrait son pire cauchemar… Il lui présenta le tableau qui servait d'entrée au laboratoire et il lui montra de loin la porte de sa chambre… Et il énonça :

« Amoratis ! »

Le tableau pivota doucement… Il entra le premier… Eiria suivait son sillage… Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde avec lui… Son parfum était enivrant… Elle n'avait jamais vu un laboratoire si grand… Il y pouvait rivaliser avec le bureau de Dumbledore, il y avait des objets de toutes sortes… Il lui fit promettre de ne rien toucher sans sa permission… Il y avait des objets très anciens qui avaient appartenus à son grand père… Elle le promit, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser… Il lui expliqua qu'à sa droite se trouvait l'armoire avec les ingrédients et les objets servant pour la préparation des potions… Sur la gauche il y avait la bibliothèque… Elle pouvait quand elle le voulait venir se documenter et étudier dans sa chambre si il le fallait…

« Professeur en créant ma chambre j'ai créé une porte pour pouvoir relier ma chambre au laboratoire, il faudrait faire la connexion. »

« Bonne initiative de votre part. »

Elle aimait tellement quand il utilisait sa magie, c'était tellement rare de le voir faire… Elle sentit sa magie l'envahir… Elle se sentait bien proche de lui… Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant :

« Miss Diancecht ? »

« Pardonnez moi. »

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Lorsque vous utilisez votre magie, elle a un effet sur moi… Je pense que c'est depuis ce fameux cours professeur… »

« Oh je vois… Maintenant je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Il lui représenta son bras… Il l'a guida jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, et sortirent doucement de la propriété… Ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande terrasse, et à perte de vue un long jardin, presque à la française… Eiria se retourna pour regarder le manoir, il était très beau et entretenu… Elle regarda le paysage émerveillé… Severus se prit encore une fois à sourire… Elle était redevenue en quelques sortes la « gamine »… Elle croisa son regard, il était chaud, une étincelle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas venait d'apparaître…

A cet instant, il eut un grand cri dans la forêt qui longeait la propriété… Eiria sursauta et se retrouva directement dans les bras de Severus, qui étonnait par ce geste, ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de la jeune femme… Il pensa :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Severus ? Tu veux la détester et voilà que maintenant tu la prends dans tes bras. »

Il baissa son regard vers Eiria qui le regardait, elle avait des larmes bloquées sous le choc… C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua ses yeux… Un œil noir et l'autre bleu profond… Son regard l'hypnotisait… Il s'approcha doucement de ces lèvres qui le tentaient tellement… Elle le regardait faire, son cœur battait la chamade… Leurs lèvres étaient toutes proches… A cet instant un « pop » et un petit gazouillement retentirent… Severus ouvrit les yeux et Eiria se tourna…

Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître… Il s'inclina très bas, comme si il voulait se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait interrompu… Severus reprit sa voix froide de d'habitude…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Dobby ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, monsieur. Ainsi que ce paquet à mademoiselle. Il m'a également demandé de vous dire que vous deviez ouvrir ceci seul. »

Eiria se baissa et prit le paquet des mains de Dobby et la lettre qu'elle donna à Severus… Elle se retourna vers Dobby et le regarda droit dans les yeux… A cet instant deux chaussettes apparurent… Dobby eut un regard plein de reconnaissance…

« Merci mademoiselle… Dobby est très heureux d'être son ami… Dobby ne remerciera jamais assez mademoiselle. »

« Merci à toi Dobby… Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Il fit un signe de tête envers le professeur Snape et dans un « pop » disparut… Severus s'approcha d'Eiria et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« C'est gentil de ta part de lui offrir le cadeau de ses rêves… Mais entrer dans son esprit de cette manière ce n'est pas gentil… »

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Severus, elle lui sourit… Et dans un souffle…

« Je n'ai fait que le regarder dans les yeux… C'est lui qui m'a donné l'information, je n'ai pas utilisé la légilimencie. »

« Je sais. »

Elle le regardait intensément… Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser… Mais elle se détourna de son cher professeur…

« Je retourne dans ma chambre… Je veux voir ce que Albus m'a laissé… »

« Bien, le dîner est servi à 12h30 dans le salon où nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure… Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations… »

Elle le regarda intensément, s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son professeur… En ce détachant de celui-ci elle lui murmura doucement…

« Merci professeur. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, lançant un dernier sourire à l'homme qu'elle aimait… Puis entra et pleura doucement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre… Elle avait signé en quelques sortes l'avortement de cet amour… Elle avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait… Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer pour la protéger… Elle l'aimerait pour deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'aimer, elle en avait décidé ainsi ! Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, jeta le paquet sur un fauteuil et pleura doucement dans son lit, en serrant fort la peluche à l'effigie de son amour perdu.

Severus resta comme bloqué par ce qui venait de passer… Elle l'avait presque embrassé intentionnellement et l'avait remercié… Un sentiment de culpabilité montait en lui… C'est à cause de lui que tout était arrivé… Il s'était dit qu'il devait être froid et distant… Mais au contraire, il avait été doux et attentionné… Une frayeur lui vint à l'esprit, si elle avait agit de cette manière, elle éprouvait peut être des sentiments à son égard… Il en était sur maintenant… Elle l'aimait tranquillement sans excès… Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, elle l'avait toujours défendu face aux attaques des autres élèves… Elle avait caché cet amour comme lui, lorsqu'il cachait le sien…

Ses pensées vagabondaient… Son visage se referma, ses yeux ne brillaient plus… Il venait de redevenir l'immonde Professeur Snape… Elle allait subir ses foudres… Il devait tuer cet amour dans l'œuf, pour le bien de la jeune femme…Même si il savait que c'était trop tard…


	5. Le changement

Chapitre V : Le changement

Eiria avait cessé de pleurer… Elle serrait dans ses bras la peluche, elle se leva doucement de son lit… La chambre avait réagit à son mal-être… Elle avait prit des tons gris et marron… Elle se concentra, la pièce reprit exactement les couleurs qu'elle avait choisies à l'origine… Elle scruta la pièce et vit le petit paquet que Dobby lui avait apporté… Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci, prit place sur le fauteuil, et entreprit d'ouvrir ce que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait envoyé…

Elle fut étonnée de son contenu… Une horloge… Une simple horloge pour connaître la position exacte de son professeur dans la maison… Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte… L'horloge ronronna quelques secondes et une nouvelle pièce apparut « La chambre d'Eiria »… Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds… Puis décida de la cacher… Il ne fallait surtout pas que son professeur tombe sur cette horloge… On toqua encore une fois à la porte… Elle dit :

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer un Severus méconnaissable… Eiria eut un mouvement de recul, puis reprit contenance… Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur et de sa voix la plus glaciale, lui dit :

« Miss Diancecht, n'oubliez pas que le repas est servi à 12h30 très précise au salon… Je ne supporterais pas votre manque de ponctualité… Juste après le déjeuner nous commencerons à travailler… Vous vous changerez avec les habits que Mily vous aura apportés… »

Elle fut secouée par cette froideur, elle se risqua à demander :

« Professeur, qui est Mily ? »

« Mon elfe de maison… Pour une Miss Je Sais Tout, vous ne savez pas grand-chose à ce que je vois… »

Il se retourna et ferma violemment la porte… Eiria resta de marbre face à cette intrusion désagréable… Elle avait toujours détesté ce surnom… Il avait changé… Elle devait se faire à l'évidence, l'homme qu'elle aimait, venait de disparaître devant ses yeux… Elle se promit encore une fois de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui déclarer son amour…

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait caché l'horloge… Puis elle prit sa baguette et jeta un petit sort pour la transformer en montre à gousset… Elle pourrait la transporter partout et Severus ne la verrait pas… Elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge qui était dans sa chambre… 11h… Il lui restait 1h30 avant de rejoindre son professeur au salon… Elle regarda sa montre, Severus se situait dans sa chambre… Elle se décida de se risquer dans le laboratoire… Elle ouvrit la porte qui communiquait jusqu'à celui-ci…

Un chaudron bouillonné tranquillement dans un coin… Elle huma l'air… Il était entrain de préparer du Polynectar… A quoi pouvait bien lui servir celui-ci ? Son esprit fonctionna à une vitesse folle… Evidemment c'était sûrement pour son rôle d'espion… Elle redécouvrait cet espace qu'elle avait visité un peu plus tôt… Elle passerait beaucoup de temps ici, proche de celui qu'elle aime, lui jouant le rôle du professeur qui déteste son apprentie…

Elle se dit à elle-même :

« Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir moi… »

« Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus dans ma propriété, Miss Diancecht… »

Eiria se retourna et regarda son professeur… Il avait une mauvaise lueur dans son regard, il n'exprimait que le dégoût… Elle lui lança un regard flamboyant, car elle devait se laisser marcher dessus pour ne pas répliquer… Mais dans leur bagarre intellectuelle et silencieuse, elle lui tiendrait tête… Elle effaçait les pensées qui vagabondaient dans son esprit…

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence… Ils s'attaquaient, en essayant d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'un et de l'autre… Severus ne bronchait pas, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui arrivait à le tenir hors de portée si longtemps… Eiria ne fatiguait pas non plus, elle s'était beaucoup entraînée… Elle avait pris ses cours d'occlumencie très au sérieux… Et elle connaissait Snape dans les moindres recoins… Elle avait réussi une seule petite fois à percer son secret… Et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué…

Le doux baiser qu'elle lui avait volé, lui avait permis de lire dans son esprit… Il n'était pas sur ses gardes… Mais maintenant elle ne voyait rien… Il continuait de se jauger… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à articuler :

« Je ne parlais pas de mon séjour ici professeur… Cela m'arrive comme n'importe quel être vivant sur cette terre, je me parle à voix haute. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle froideur que Severus ne pu s'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogatif quelque seconde seulement, avant de reprendre son masque implacable… Elle n'avait pas baissé son regard, ni sa défense… Il aurait pu prendre le dessus… Il arrêta le contact violent qu'il avait avec elle… Et d'un ton qui laissait sans réplique :

« Très bien, alors préparez vous à souffrir… Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous veniez dans mon laboratoire en dilettante… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Plus que clairement professeur… Mais je sais que ma petite personne est le cadet de vos soucis… Et ce laboratoire, je compte bien l'utiliser plus que de raison… »

Elle arrêta le contact visuel, et partit à la recherche d'ingrédients, d'un chaudron et des accessoires dont elle avait besoin… Elle devait se préparer une potion dont elle avait le secret… Cette fameuse potion régénératrice… Elle en avait souvent pris lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard… Elle pouvait très bien travailler toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin… Puis prendre cette potion et commencer sa journée… Vu ce que son cher professeur venait de lui annoncer, il fallait qu'elle la prépare pour pouvoir tenir…

Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer… Elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eiria se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui… Le changement c'était vraiment opéré… Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait un peu peur de lui… Sinon il se donnerait à cœur joie… Elle allait souffrir, elle le savait… Elle en avait marre de se faire épier, elle décida de changer sa couleur de cheveux… Un sourire se figea sur ses lèvres…

Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard elle s'était retrouvée face à lui les cheveux courts, d'un bleu scintillant… Il n'avait pas aimé cette coiffure… Elle décida de la tester de suite… Sa coiffure rapetissait pour se finir en broussailles… La couleur ne se fit pas attendre… Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle pu voir le dégoût sur le visage de Snape… Il fit demi tour en maugréant… Elle avait gagné son pari… Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de son cher professeur se claquer sans aucune douceur, elle souriait… Elle prit sa montre et lui lança un deuxième sort, celle-ci vibrerait dès que le Maître des Potions se déplacerait dans la maison… En se touchant les cheveux, elle décida de reprendre la couleur et la longueur normale au moment du déjeuner…

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, posa le tout à terre et sortit sa baguette… En un seul coup, elle envoya voltiger le chaudron et les ingrédients… Elle fit apparaître une sorte de petite fée et lui donna quelques petites instructions… La fée se dirigea vers le chaudron, et commença doucement son travail… C'était un gain de temps pour ce genre de petite chose… Puis Eiria se dirigea vers la bibliothèque… Elle scruta quelques minutes cet endroit agréable, puis se mit à la recherche d'un livre bien précis… Elle le trouva après quelques minutes… Elle retourna au laboratoire, fit apparaître un fauteuil, et commença sa lecture… Elle observait de temps en temps la petite fée qui préparait doucement la potion…

Elle sentit vibrer sa montre à gousset dans la poche de sa robe… Elle regarda, Snape se dirigeait à présent vers le laboratoire… Elle rangea la montre et attendit tranquillement en lisant… Lorsque Severus entra, il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque… Il voyait une fée travailler dans son laboratoire… Il jeta un regard froid à Eiria… Il avait du mal à se tenir impassible, face à la nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'Eiria arborait avec indécence… Il se décida à parler :

« Miss Diancecht. Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? »

« C'est ma fée professeur… Elle m'aide pour de petite potion simple à réaliser, je ne me perds pas mon temps en futilité comme cela… »

Elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre… Severus emmagasina l'information… Elle en avait dans la tête, et ça il le savait très bien… Eiria dans son coin savourait doucement sa victoire… Elle attendait une réaction négative de son professeur… Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre…

« J'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, cette chose ne mette plus les pieds ici !!! Est-ce clair ? »

« On ne peut plus clair… Je ferais simplement les potions dont j'ai besoin dans ma chambre… Je la transformerais en laboratoire pour l'occasion… »

Elle venait encore de marquer un point… A cet instant, la petite fée revint vers Eiria en tournoyant doucement… Cela était le signal qu'elle avait fini… Eiria se leva, posa le livre sur le fauteuil, sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste nonchalant fit apparaître des fioles et un tamis… La potion se déversa dans les fioles en passant d'abord par le tamis … Lorsque ceci fut fini, les fioles prirent la direction de la chambre d'Eiria… Elle redonna un coup de baguette, tout se nettoya et reprit sa place initiale…

Elle se tourna vers le fauteuil, murmura un « accio livre », celui-ci atterrit dans ses mains… Puis d'un geste fit disparaître le fauteuil… Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte qui reliait le laboratoire à sa chambre… Severus n'avait pas dit un mot, il se sentait bizarre… Il arriva à articuler…

« Le déjeuner sera servi dans trente minutes. »

Elle lança un vague « bien professeur » et ferma la porte… Elle savourait sa victoire, elle avait gardé un calme olympien… Et elle avait réussi à jouer sur le même tableau que lui… Elle essayerait de continuer dans la même direction, elle savait qu'elle craquerait un jour ou l'autre… Elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi insensible que lui… Elle accéda à sa chambre, les fioles attendaient qu'on leur ouvre la porte, puis allèrent se poser doucement sur le bureau… Eiria se dirigea vers l'armoire… Elle prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle se promenait avec son pendentif valise depuis qu'elle était arrivée… Elle l'enleva et décida de remplir l'armoire qui était à disposition… D'un geste la valise reprit sa forme initiale et toutes les affaires prirent place… Il ne restait que ce qu'elle allait mettre pour le déjeuner… Elle s'habilla et reprit la longueur et couleur de cheveux « réglementaires »… Elle souriait à son reflet, qui lui rendit son sourire… Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon… Il fallait mieux qu'elle arrive en avance…

Severus quant à lui était resté dans le laboratoire… Il avait toujours cette sensation bizarre en lui… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait sa magie devant lui… Ca ne pouvait pas provenir de cela… Il reprit contenance, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements… Il se devait de s'habiller galamment pour le repas… Mais il ne laisserait pas passer la moindre fausse note qu'elle pourrait effectuer… Il donna un coup de baguette vers son armoire, de celle-ci sortit les vêtements qu'il avait choisit… Il commença à se déshabiller…

En levant la tête vers le miroir, il observa son corps marqué de cicatrices… Elles ne le faisaient plus souffrir depuis longtemps… Il s'était habitué à leur présence… Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré son corps à une femme… La seule à l'avoir vu avec ces cicatrices était madame Pomfresh… Elle l'avait soigné si souvent, elle aurait pu lui faire disparaître, il avait décidé de les garder… Pourquoi il ne le savait pas lui-même… Peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un arrivera à lui effacer les traces de cette violence… Le visage d'Eiria apparut devant ses yeux… Il le fit disparaître d'un coup de tête… Il s'habilla rapidement… Puis se dirigea vers le salon… Il se figea sur le pas de la porte… Elle était là, baignée de lumière… Elle regardait au dehors… Sa beauté n'avait d'égal qu'elle-même… Il se surprit à sourire… Puis il reprit contenance et remit son masque… Il s'avança, elle se tourna vers celui-ci… Il l'invita à s'asseoir… Puis le repas apparut comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard… Elle sourit doucement et souhaita « bon appétit », il lui répondit par un signe de tête…

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, il l'observait du coin de l'œil… Même en mangeant, elle montrait de la grâce… Il cligna des yeux, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vu l'espace d'un instant un halo d'or autour d'elle… Ce devait être le soleil qui s'était reflété… Elle leva doucement la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur… Il lui lança un regard noir et continua à manger… Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort…

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il l'invita à prendre un digestif… Elle accepta… Ceci se fut également dans le silence… Elle était retournée à la fenêtre et son regard se perdait doucement dans la rêverie… Il se leva, rajusta son gilet… Puis se dirigea vers la porte du salon, se tourna et dit sur un ton glacial :

« Je vous attend dans le laboratoire dans une demi heure… Et ne soyez pas en retard Miss Diancecht ! »

« Bien professeur… »

Il referma avec violence la porte… Elle soupira, finit son verre, d'un coup de baguette le lava et il se rangea à sa place… Elle prit la direction de sa chambre… Lorsqu'elle entra, une pile de vêtements était déposée sur un des fauteuils… Elle s'en approcha et ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise… C'était la copie conforme des habits de Severus… Elle s'habilla rapidement, ils étaient à sa taille, en un peu plus féminin. C'était sûrement Mily qui avait du passer par là… Elle observa son reflet et commença à changer son visage et ses cheveux… Un instant plus tard elle était devenue le professeur Snape… Elle sourit à son reflet… Et se retransforma… Elle décida de se coiffer avec des cheveux très courts, en broussaille, elle évita la couleur bleue scintillant… Elle opta pour une couleur noire, la seule qui suivait le mieux avec ses habits…

Elle regarda l'horloge 13h55… Sortit la montre, Snape commença à se diriger vers le laboratoire… Elle la déposa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet… Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le laboratoire…

« Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !!! Allez courage !! »


	6. Une expérience mouvementée

Chapitre VI : Une expérience mouvementée

Eiria se dirigea vers le laboratoire… Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son professeur… Elle eut un mouvement de recul et murmura :

« Vous m'avez fait peur professeur. »

Severus la regardait, une mauvaise lueur brillait dans ses yeux… Deux abymes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout… Elle avança et frôla intentionnellement son professeur pour humer son parfum… Elle aimait tellement cette odeur, douce et enivrante… Elle aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras, ceux qui la faisaient rêver… Elle hocha un peu la tête pour effacer ses pensées qui ne devaient pas la troubler… Severus fut quelque peu troublé par le frôlement… Même si il essayait de la défaire de ses pensées… Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait ce sentiment qui perdurait malgré la froideur qu'il utilisait avec elle… Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose de désagréable…

« Miss Diancecht, qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? »

Eiria se retourna vivement… Elle n'aimait pas lorsque son cher Maître des Potions la critiquait… Elle lui répondit froidement :

« C'est votre elfe de maison Mily qui m'a procuré ses vêtements… Et c'est vous-même qui m'avait dit de les mettre… Et pour ce qui est des cheveux c'était ça ou sinon bleu scintillant ! »

Ses cheveux venaient de virer à cette couleur… Severus fit une grimace et du s'avouer vaincu.

« Reprenez donc votre couleur et votre longueur normale ! Nom d'un chaudron ! »

« Professeur, premièrement si je me permet d'avoir les cheveux courts noirs c'est pour suivre avec mes vêtements… Et deuxièmement je ne suis pas gêner avec des mèches qui viennent dans mes yeux !»

Elle se tourna vivement, ses cheveux reprirent une couleur noire… Severus explosa intérieurement puis dit :

« Vous me parlez sur un autre ton Miss Diancecht ! Je suis votre Maître, vous êtes mon apprentie ! »

Il venait de marquer un point… Eiria fulminait intérieurement… Elle se tourna, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur particulière, ceci troubla Severus qui resta impassible… Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère… Il décida de se diriger vers son armoire et en sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour une potion qu'Eiria n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard… Et il ne savait pas si elle la connaissait :

« Miss Diancecht que savez vous de la potion du temps ? »

« A part ce que j'ai pu lire, j'ai appris que cette potion avait pour effet un retour dans le temps, selon le nombre de gorgée que l'on absorbe… Elle n'a pas le même effet que le retourneur de temps… Car c'est un retour réel dans le temps, on ne tombera pas sur son double… Je sais également qu'elle a été interdite par le ministère de la magie ! »

« Oui effectivement, elle a été interdite, mais le directeur en a besoin pour certaines de ses missions pour l'Ordre… Donc vu que vous ne savez pas réellement de quoi il s'agit, ce qui m'étonne au plus au point, je vais vous la faire préparer pendant que j'effectuerais une autre potion… »

Elle avait une envie de le gifler, et dans le même temps se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser… Il était si immonde et si séduisant… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de divaguer de cette manière… Sinon il le remarquerait, et ça ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de continuer à être son apprentie… Elle se contenta d'ajouter :

« Professeur je suis ici pour apprendre ce que je ne sais pas… C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à être avec le meilleur Maître des Potions qui puisse exister sur cette terre ! »

Il l'a regarda impassiblement… Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de la serrer dans ses bras… Il ne pouvait plus réellement se voiler la face sur ses sentiments envers elle… Il utilisa son don pour essayer de lire en elle, elle ne broncha pas, mais la barrière était solide… Puis elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur de défit dans le regard… Il arrêta de suite son intrusion… Il fit voltiger un parchemin qu'Eiria attrapa au vol… Elle le lut en silence et fut étonnée de sa composition… Elle regarda les ingrédients qui étaient posés devant elle…

D'un coup de baguette, elle commença à ranger dans l'ordre les ingrédients, elle sentait qu'il allait lui faire une remarque désagréable, elle le prit de vitesse :

« Je ne vais pas faire apparaître ma petite fée si c'est ce qui vous gêne ! Et ma baguette je vais la ranger dès que les ingrédients seront mis dans l'ordre… Et si un de ces jours vous avez besoin de poussières de fée, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! »

Puis continua tranquillement le ballet de fioles et flacons… Il ne dit rien à cette remarque, et il se prit à sourire intérieurement, il aimait la façon dont elle travaillait… Lorsqu'elle était jeune élève, elle évitait de le faire en classe… Puis elle avait osé le faire, et Severus s'était revu plus jeune, lorsqu'il avait fait la même chose avec Slughorn… Il n'avait rien dit car ça permettait un gain de temps précieux… Il aimait l'observer lorsqu'elle travaillait, concentrée sur sa potion… Elle avait toujours eu les meilleures notes… Il lui avait expliqué à la fin de l'année, qu'elle avait eu à chaque fois Optimal et non Acceptable… Ce qui lui avait donné un sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais…

Eiria regarda encore une fois le parchemin, ses mains commencèrent un ballet en attrapant doucement les ingrédients, les coupant, les hachant… Il la regardait sentant son cœur se réchauffer… Il admirait son apprentie, pour son âge, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait… Même si il se persuadait qu'il ne faisait sûrement pas parti de son avenir… Il allait simplement lui faire améliorer cet art qu'elle connaissait déjà très bien…

Quelque chose cependant le choqua… Ses mouvements étaient précis mais la potion ne devait pas avoir cet aspect, notamment après avoir ajouté les racines de mandragores… Elle continuait ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait… A ce moment précis, le Maître des Potions se jeta sur Eiria, il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle… Elle le regarda les yeux remplis d'horreur… Puis une explosion surgit, il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son apprentie… Eiria ferma les yeux, se calma et respira doucement… Elle sentait le souffle chaud parcourir sa peau… Elle se surprit à agripper la veste de son professeur…

Il attendit quelques instants… Puis se releva doucement, plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle apprentie… Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard noir et bleu qui le regardait, une lueur de remerciements ancré au fin fond de celui-ci… Le visage de Severus se rapprochait doucement, elle serrait de plus en plus la veste de son professeur... Il s'arrêta et se releva brusquement dans un râle de douleur… Elle le lâcha… La peur se lisait maintenant sur son visage…

Son professeur se roula à terre, gémissant… Elle se releva, chercha un instant dans le laboratoire et prit des gants en peau de dragon qui traînaient par là… Elle s'agenouilla au près de son professeur, elle se dépêcha de le déshabiller… La potion avait rongé une partie de sa cape et ce qu'il y avait en dessous… Elle devait lui arracher ses vêtements le plus vite possible… Mais son professeur était dans une position qui ne lui permettait pas de les lui enlever… Elle se leva et décida rapidement :

« Mobilicorpus ! »

Le corps de son professeur s'allongea dans les airs, il allait perdre connaissance… Elle lui arracha sa chemise, il était à présent torse nu… Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil, et d'un coup de baguette y installa son professeur… Il se tenait le dos courbé, le regard vers le sol… Elle se risqua :

« Professeur avez-vous un potion qui puisse contrecarrer les effets de l'autre ? »

Il ne broncha pas… Elle voyait les lèvres de son professeur bougeait mais aucuns sons ne sortaient… Elle se mit à genoux, prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains et planta son regard dans celui de son professeur… Elle murmura :

« Laissez moi entrer dans votre esprit… Je veux voir l'endroit où la potion qui peut contrecarrer les effets est rangée… »

Il cligna des yeux une fois… Elle se concentra, elle aperçut une armoire, une fiole de couleur rouge… Elle le lâcha et partit en courant dans la chambre de son professeur, elle entra, et se dirigea vers une armoire proche de la bibliothèque… Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et repéra le flacon, le prit et repartit en courant… Elle se jeta à genoux et lui montra le flacon, il cligna des yeux… Elle déboucha la fiole, et laissa couler la potion sur le dos de son professeur… Il poussa un gémissement…

Elle prononça un mot, instantanément le fauteuil s'agrandit, elle se positionna derrière son Maître, et appliqua à mains nues la potion… Elle le massa doucement… La potion disparaissait petit à petit… Il poussa un soupir de bien être… Elle finit de le masser… Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« La prochaine fois que je vous donne accès à mon esprit, utilisez le accio pour obtenir la potion… Ce n'était pas la peine de vous précipiter dans ma chambre ! »

Elle n'eut même pas un merci… Elle se leva précipitamment… Elle descendit du fauteuil, qui reprit sa forme instantanément… Severus lui attrapa le poignet au passage… Elle se retourna vers lui, et rencontra les abymes noires… Elle pleurait… Il se leva, et ce fut plus fort que lui… Il la prit dans ses bras… Eiria ouvrit des yeux ronds et se mit à pleurer plus abondamment… Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, il la sentait frémir entre ses bras… Il remonta à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait… Heureusement que tu étais là »

Elle articula difficilement :

« Je suis une apprentie sans aucun talent, je n'ai pas réussi à faire correctement le début de la potion… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Il y a eu un ingrédient qui a du être mis dans le mauvais flacon… Et tu l'as prit… Tu ne faisais que suivre les instructions… »

Elle se remit à pleurer… Il prit entre ses mains le visage emplit de larmes d'Eiria, et il déposa un baiser sur son front… Il se recula, et lui sourit… Il prit sa baguette qui était à terre et fit disparaître le tas de vêtements souillés… Il sentait le regard d'Eiria sur lui… Il se retourna et lui dit :

« Vous devez me trouver horrible avec toutes ces cicatrices. »

Elle ravala et essuya ses dernières larmes, et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas à vous juger professeur… Je sais que ces cicatrices sont l'œuvre d'une personne qui un jour payera pour ses crimes… Après ce jour vous arriverez à les faire disparaître ! »

« Je ne crois pas non, je les ai pour la vie. »

Elle baissa le regard et murmura :

« Je les ferais disparaître, je m'en fais la promesse. »

Elle leva le regard, il était sorti du laboratoire. Elle se sentait d'un coup seule, elle allait devoir vivre pendant quelques temps seule avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse… Vivre cet amour interdit… Ne sachant jamais si il allait revenir vivant d'une de ses missions… Elle se sentait vide… Elle retourna doucement vers sa chambre, y accéda… Elle avança et d'un coup de baguette se retrouva nue…

Elle avait repris son apparence « réglementaire »… Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Elle fit couler l'eau chaude, elle devait reprendre ses esprits… Elle l'aimait tellement, même lorsqu'il était désagréable… Elle devait parler à Albus… Elle en avait besoin, elle devait se confier à son mentor… Le seul à la connaître aussi bien qu'elle-même…

Elle entra dans l'eau chaude, elle se décontracta de suite… Elle avait pourtant une question qui restait sans réponse… Comment se fait il que son pouvoir n'avait pas pu se déclencher, alors qu'il était en danger… Elle se laissa envahir par la douceur de l'eau, libérant son esprit…

Severus, venait de revêtir une chemise en lin… Il ne pouvait que supporter ce genre de vêtements, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé… Il s'en voulait d'avoir céder à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras… Mais il avait réussi à s'empêcher de l'embrasser… A cet instant précis, il sentit une vague d'énergie puissante… Il sourit… Elle venait de libérer son esprit après ce moment de stress particulier… Elle était insouciante de faire cela… Mais il se laissa envelopper par cette énergie réparatrice… Un halo d'or se forma autour de lui, il se sentait à présent serein…

Il la protégerait à n'importe quel prix, leur énergie semblait de plus en plus compatible… C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Albus avait envoyé Eiria voir Severus, pour qu'il la prenne en apprentie… Le jour où leurs puissances se combineront, ce serait impressionnant… C'était ce qu'Albus lui avait dit… Il profita encore quelques instants de la présence de la magie de celle qu'il aimait… Il comprenait mieux à présent la sensation bizarre qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée…

Eiria souriait doucement… Son professeur avait prit l'énergie qu'elle avait libérée… Elle l'avait un peu soigné… Elle était sortie de la salle de bain en peignoir et se mit à son bureau pour rédiger la lettre qu'elle enverrait à Albus… A cet instant, elle n'entendit pas la montre vibrer dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet… On toqua à la porte… Elle se leva et alla ouvrir… Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son Maître des Potions… Il était habillé en noir comme à son habitude… Il avait également revêtit sa cape de voyage… Il la regardait et la trouvait de plus en plus belle… Il lui dit :

« Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois Miss Diancecht… Et vous dire que je ne serais pas là ce soir avec vous au dîner… IL m'appelle. »

Son regard se baissa vers son bras gauche… Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur la marque des ténèbres qu'elle voyait pour la première fois… Elle leva son visage vers celui de son professeur, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres… puis elle murmura :

« Courage professeur ! Et revenez sain et sauf ! »

Elle se détacha de lui, il lui fit un signe de tête, et longea le couloir… Elle le regarda partir… Elle avait osé l'embrasser, même si c'était un simple effleurement… Elle lui avait donné une énergie de protection sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'elle et elle de lui… Son esprit vagabondait à présent, elle sentait une boule lui serrer la gorge… Elle prit place dans un fauteuil et perdit son regard dans les flammes, elle se mit à prier en silence, ses pensées allant vers l'élu de son cœur…


	7. Un besoin potentiel

Chapitre VII : Un besoin potentiel

Eiria quitta des yeux le feu et se dirigea vers son bureau… Elle prit un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et se mit à rédiger la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer à Albus… Elle avait besoin de lui parler dans les plus brefs délais…

Elle écrivit :

« Cher Albus,

Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques heures que je suis chez le professeur Snape, mais il s'est passé énormément de chose en peu de temps… J'ai vraiment besoin de vous voir très rapidement, et surtout de vous parler…

Je sais que je peux paraître « gamine » lorsque je vous écris cela, mais votre aide me serait très précieuse.

Merci et à bientôt

Eiria Branwenn Diancecht »

Elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsque ça n'allait vraiment pas… Elle sortit de sa chambre, et prit la direction du salon… Les tableaux accrochaient au mur murmuraient sur son passage… Soit parce qu'elle était en peignoir, soit parce qu'un halo d'or l'entourait… Elle n'en remarquait pas la présence… Elle descendit le grand escalier de marbre, et se dirigea simplement vers cet endroit agréable…

Son imagination fonctionnait très vite, elle s'imaginait vivre avec Severus… Ils s'aimeraient tranquillement… Ils auraient des enfants… Il serait évidemment un bon père… Elle en était sûre… Elle le sentait changer lorsqu'il était en sa présence, elle avait osé frôler ses lèvres… Instinctivement elle passa ses doigts sur celles-ci…

Arrivée au salon, elle appela Mily qui apparut immédiatement… Dans une révérence, elle lui dit :

« Miss Diancecht m'a appelée ? »

« Oui Mily, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais apporter ceci au professeur Dumbledore ? C'est très important et par hibou cela prendrait trop de temps ! »

« Bien sûr Miss ! Mily est heureuse d'aider une amie du Maître ! Mais si le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas dans son bureau ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à la déposer sur celui-ci, il l'a trouvera à son retour… Et même si le Maître ne dînera pas ici ce soir, je mangerais tout de même dans le salon. »

« Bien Miss ! Mily va de ce pas apporter la lettre et Mily préparera le repas ! »

Eiria donna la lettre à l'elfe qui disparut dans un « pop »… Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Severus… Le halo d'or autour d'elle prit une couleur plus prononcée… Elle sentit à cet instant une force qui venait de très loin… Elle se concentra doucement et entendit un murmure :

« Miss Diancecht, vous allez me faire repérer arrêtez ceci tout de suite ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se dirigea vers le miroir qui était au dessus de la cheminée et aperçut le halo autour d'elle… Elle fut frappée d'horreur… Pourquoi avait elle ceci autour d'elle ? Elle ne comprenait plus sa magie, celle-ci fonctionnait sans son accord !! Elle se concentra, et le halo disparut aussitôt…

Elle écouta le silence quelques instants, plus un murmure… Elle avait mis en danger la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner… Elle tomba à genoux devant le feu de cheminée et pleura plus que de raison… Elle avait besoin d'évacuer, elle venait à peine de commencer sa vie dans le monde des sorciers, qu'elle mettait en danger la vie d'autrui…

Des larmes de sang commencèrent à couler… La douleur qu'elle ressentait commencée à la détruire… Et c'est à cet instant précis qu' Albus décida d'apparaître dans la cheminée… Ce qui le vit lui fit de la peine, une peine qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années… Il s'abaissa et la prit dans ses bras… Un halo rouge venait d'apparaître et entourait à présent Eiria… Elle se calma petit à petit, respirant doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard bleu et compatissant d'Albus…

Elle regarda ses mains et le sang qui était dessus… Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Albus vous êtes blessé ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce sang vient de ton esprit ! Tu n'as pas su retenir ce trop plein de mal être… J'ai bien fait de passer maintenant sinon je crois qu'on courait à la catastrophe. Tu vas tout m'expliquer, mais d'abord tu vas aller prendre une douche pour te nettoyer, et t'habiller… Je vais prévenir Mily, que ce soir je dînerais avec toi… Vu que l'on a besoin de discuter… »

Eiria fit un signe de la tête, Albus l'aida à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celle-ci… Il la laissa entrer dans la salle de bain, et fit apparaître une sublime robe… Il aimait lui faire de temps en temps de petits cadeaux… Puis il prit la direction de la cuisine, pour expliquer à Mily que ce soir, il fallait cuisiner pour deux…

Eiria se regardait dans le miroir, les larmes avaient tracé deux sillons de sang sur ses joues que ses mains avaient effacées… Elle enleva le peignoir, et prit une douche rapide… Elle ne devait pas faire attendre Albus… Elle sortit un autre peignoir, de l'armoire de la salle de bain… Et se dirigea dans sa chambre… Son regard fut attiré par une magnifique robe qui était posée sur son lit… Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce cadeau fait par Albus…

Elle se prépara doucement donnant des petits coups de baguette pour attacher les cordons situés dans le dos… Elle se concentra et l'aspect de ses cheveux changea… Elle avait décidé de porter des crolles anglaises… Elle s'admira quelques secondes dans le miroir, et prit la direction du salon… Lorsqu'elle entra dans celui-ci Albus avait allumé les chandeliers, il se tourna vers elle :

« Vous êtes magnifique Eiria ! »

« Merci Albus ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son mentor… Il l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé non loin de là… Il s'était permis de servir un apéritif… Après toutes les émotions qu'elle venait d'avoir, il fallait lui remonter le moral… Il commença :

« Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler Eiria ? Tu me paraissais un peu effrayé dans ta lettre. »

« Professeur, je suis ici depuis moins de douze heure, et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… Je suis… »

Son regard se remplit de larmes, elle essayait de les contenir… Albus finit sa phrase à sa place :

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de Severus c'est cela ? »

« Oui je crois… Même si il joue à être désagréable, il m'a montré plusieurs fois son vrai visage… Il m'agresse mais j'arrive à répliquer comme je peux… J'essaye tant bien que mal de laisser mon amour de côté pour pouvoir le reprendre lorsque les temps seront meilleurs, mais je n'y arrive pas… »

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment, et elle continuait son récit, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la fée, la potion, puis le déjeuner, enfin la potion qui avait raté et tout ce qui s'en suivit… Elle n'omit aucuns détails, jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui-ci… Il lui présenta un mouchoir, il la laissa se calmer, il était entrain de réfléchir… Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le même genre d'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Harry Potter… Il devait lui dire…

« Eiria tu connais ton statut… Il faut donc que je te mette au courant de certaines petites choses… Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un vieux fou à moins que cela ne soit déjà le cas ? »

Le sourire lui revint face à cette dernière phrase… Il fallait mieux, ce qu'il allait lui apprendre n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Tu es la réincarnation de l'Eire et de son histoire… Tu as hérité de certains dons, dont celui d'avoir un accès de colère particulièrement violent, et celui de guérir… Ce qui t'amène ici chez Severus… Tu dois approfondir tes connaissances en potions pour devenir une médicomage digne de ce nom… »

Elle buvait ses paroles, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir une révélation très dure à supporter… Mais si elle devait l'apprendre maintenant, et si cela pouvait lui permettre de fonder son avenir… Elle encaisserait l'information d'une façon ou d'une autre… Albus reprit son explication :

« Mais il y a un aspect que tu as négligé jusqu'ici… Ton nom est composé de trois particules, dont deux des pouvoirs ce sont réveillés… Il ne restait plus que le pouvoir principal… Et c'est à cause de Severus qu'il s'est déclenché… Je ne voulais pas qu'il se déclenche sans que tu ais une protection autour de toi… »

« Je ne comprend pas Albus, ce pouvoir quel est il ? Je ne remarque pas de différence majeure ? »

« En es tu sûre ? N'as-tu pas permis à Severus de guérir ? A le protéger ? »

Eiria venait de faire le rapprochement, le halo d'or autour d'elle… La protection qu'elle avait procurée à son cher professeur, les soins prodigués par la libération de son esprit… Elle avait combiné ses énergies pour faire naître un sentiment d'amour… Elle fut prit d'un horrible doute :

« Albus, cela veut dire que c'est un amour factice que j'ai envers Severus ? »

« Non, Eiria ! La terre mère qui a choisi de se réincarner en toi avec deux de ses enfants, ne donne pas le droit aux faux sentiments… Tu l'aimes et c'est le sentiment le plus pur qu'il puisse exister et c'est pour cela que l'Eire s'est réveillée… Tu te promets à toi-même de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse t'aimer en retour, c'est un sentiment des plus nobles… »

« Oui mais si je me faisais des illusions… Et si Severus ne m'aimait pas ? »

« La terre mère ne se trompe jamais… Maintenant je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a choisi de réincarner en toi Branwenn ?... Mais sache que tu lui procures beaucoup de bien, quand tu es là il sait qu'il a une attache, tu es son espoir, le seul être qu'il le rallie encore à la vie…Si tu n'étais pas apparue, Severus ne serait plus parmi nous depuis longtemps… Alors laisse ton pouvoir se développer, aime Severus en secret, protège le lorsqu'il dort… S'il te repousse c'est qu'il a peur de te faire du mal… Donc laisse faire les sentiments, il peut se laisser aller quelques fois puis juste après il se referme… »

« Je me suis promise de l'aimer pour deux… De garder notre amour complet ! »

« Alors garde le précieusement ! S'il sent que tu pars loin de lui, il se laissera mourir… La terre mère ne se trompe jamais, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Merci Albus, j'avais besoin de ces conseils et de ces révélations sinon je crois que je serais encore entrain de me tuer à petits feux ! »

Les révélations lui avaient fait un choc mais elle avait digéré la nouvelle sans trop de difficulté… Elle déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur la joue d'Albus, un sourire apparut sur les siennes… Elle lui rendit se sourire de bon cœur… Elle savait maintenant où elle allait… L'horloge du salon sonna, il était 20h… Les plats apparurent… Albus se leva et pris la main de sa protégée pour l'amener à sa place… D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un gramophone et une douce musique ce fit entendre…

Le repas commençait bien, Eiria avait faim… Avec tout ce qui c'était passé en une journée, elle avait mérité de se restaurer tranquillement… Elle discuta de choses totalement différentes avec Albus… A la fin du repas, il l'invita même à danser… Elle souriait à la vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle… Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que la personne qu'elle aimait, l'observait… Subjugué par sa beauté… Il se dit en lui-même qu'Albus était encore passé par là… Le regard du directeur croisa celui du Maître des Potions…

Il se décida à entrer, et poussa doucement la porte du salon, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta de danser, puis baissa le regard… Albus prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute Severus… La terre mère vient de se réveiller… Elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler ! »

« Elle a failli me faire prendre Albus… Heureusement que j'avais pris un certain retard… J'ai traîné un peu en route… J'avais besoin de refermer tranquillement mon esprit ! »

Eiria comprenait pourquoi il avait dit cela… Mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable, elle lui avait simplement effleuré les lèvres… Elle dirigea son regard vers les deux abymes qui la regardaient… Severus fut troublé par ce regard intense… Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avouer :

« Miss Diancecht, vous êtes très belle. »

« Merci professeur. »

Elle lui souriait… Il avait besoin de la voir sourire, après avoir lu de la peur dans son regard lorsqu'il était parti… Elle prit congé des deux hommes, elle embrassa Albus en le remerciant, passa au côté de Severus qui se prit à humer son parfum… Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un « bonne nuit, professeur », puis prit la direction de sa chambre…

Albus fit signe à Severus d'entrer, il devait lui expliquer la réaction qui s'était passée lorsqu'il avait prit contact avec l'esprit d'Eiria, et le fonctionnement de son pouvoir tout en omettant les détails privés… Severus ne devait pas savoir qu'Eiria était née pour protéger sa destinée… Il serait leur gardien du secret…


	8. Une rentrée pas si attendue

Chapitre VIII : Une rentrée pas si attendue

Depuis qu'Albus était venu, qu'il avait lu dans le coeur des amoureux « non déclarés » comme il aimait les appeler, il se sentait plus serein… Il n'avait plus jamais reçu de lettres d'Eiria… Il avait simplement chargé à l'insu de Severus, Mily de venir une fois par semaine lui faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il se passait dans le lieu interdit… Il sentait que la rentrée approchée, les différents professeurs revenaient de leurs vacances pour préparer au calme les cours de l'année… Il aimait particulièrement cette ambiance… Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir son cher professeur des Potions… Mais il devait être trop occupé avec sa nouvelle apprentie…

Albus se souriait à lui-même en caressant le dos de Fumsek, qui « ronronnait » doucement… Il avait rempli sa mission, mettre en relation Severus avec sa destinée… Mais il s'était confié à lui, il ne devait pas l'aimer car si Voldemort le sentait, elle serait perdue… Albus avait eu mal au cœur à l'écoute de cette réponse… Il voulait tellement que Severus vive enfin heureux… Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de réel bonheur… Qui avait donné sa vie au service des autres…Il n'avait reçu que de la haine en retour…

Pendant ce temps là, dans le manoir, un silence de mort régnait… Sauf dans le laboratoire… A l'intérieur c'était loin d'être calme, une violente dispute avait éclaté, encore et encore… Un chaudron était entrain de bouillonner tranquillement dans un coin…

« Je vous avais dit professeur de m'attendre, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! »

« Miss Diancecht ne me parlait pas sur ce ton ! »

« Je prendrais le ton qui me plait ! Vous êtes une tête de mule ! Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas trouvé la traduction exacte de ce mot ! Et vous avez, dans la précipitation, mit le mauvais ingrédient… Une potion qui prend plus d'un mois pour préparer la première étape !! »

Eiria était sortie de ses gonds, et Severus avait du mal à répliquer… Elle était passionnée autant que lui face au bouillonnement d'un chaudron… Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tord, il avait commis une erreur ! Il la regardait, elle était décoiffée, mais tellement belle… Elle avait reprit sa longue et belle coiffure qu'elle attachait en chignon… Il avait obtenu gain de cause, la nuit où il dû la veillée… Elle avait eu de la fièvre… Il l'avait soignée, et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire en retour, il lui avait demandé simplement si elle pouvait toujours garder ses cheveux longs, c'était la coiffure qui lui allait le mieux… Elle avait rougi à cette remarque…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient repris leur travail… Elle s'était promise que s'il lui faisait une remarque désagréable, elle oserait lui répondre… Il ne lui en voulait pas, et il aimait le côté impétueux qu'elle avait… Elle avait un don particulier pour réussir les potions difficiles… Elle vérifiait chaque ingrédient, pour ne pas réitérer le problème du premier jour… Elle le regardait une flamme de passion dans les yeux, aucunes femmes ne l'avaient regardé comme cela… Il s'avoua vaincu pour se détacher de ce regard qu'il l'enflammait :

« Je m'excuse Miss Diancecht, j'avoue que j'ai commis une faute… Mais depuis que vous avez ce projet en tête, ma concentration est mise à rudes épreuves. »

« J'accepte vos excuses… Et vous croyez que mes nerfs sont dans quel état ? J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, pour trouver ce petit ingrédient qui aurait pu nous permettre de continuer cette satanée potion !!! Vous avez dépassé les bornes professeur !! »

« Je me suis excusée, Eiria je ne peux quand même m'abaisser à vous cirer les chaussures ! Nom d'un chaudron remplis de bombabouses !! »

Elle resta comme figée dans son dernier mouvement, Severus la regarda et lui demanda :

« Miss Diancecht ? Que se passe t'il ? »

Peu à peu, elle retourna à la réalité, son regard se posa sur Severus… Il pouvait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, elle était heureuse et malheureuse à la fois… Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Elle le regardait intensément jusqu'à baisser le regard, elle murmura :

« Merci, d'être de temps en temps humain envers moi. »

Elle releva le visage, rempli de larmes, s'en fut trop pour Severus… Il s'approcha doucement, prit son visage entre ses mains, et essuya doucement les larmes qui y coulaient… Son visage s'était adouci… Il l'aimait et il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer… Il passa une main autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui… Elle blottit sa tête contre son torse, déversant des fleuves de larmes… Il passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, il se faisait doucement pardonner, un halo d'or était apparut autour d'eux…

Il sentait l'énergie d'Eiria s'immiscer en lui, ça le reposait tellement… Il se sentait plus calme et surtout moins nerveux… Le maître des Ténèbres ne l'avait appelé que deux fois pendant les vacances… Il l'aimait en silence, mais elle devait le détester… Sinon elle ne pleurerait pas… Elle se serra plus contre lui, il resserra encore plus son étreinte… Leur magie prenait une couleur or plus intense… Il avait l'impression qu'elles se mêlaient… Cela lui faisait peur, instinctivement elle leva les yeux vers lui…

Elle rencontra deux abymes qui semblaient perdues, lorsqu'il rencontra son regard bleu et noir, il ne pouvait qu'être rassuré… Elle ne pleurait plus, elle le rassurait d'une peur qu'il ressentait… Le halo d'or s'estompa petit à petit, redonnant au laboratoire son aspect sombre… Elle ne desserrait pas son étreinte, continuant de le regarder intensément… Il sentait en lui une chaleur peu commune… Elle lui murmura :

« J'ai tellement peur pour vous… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes inquiète Eiria ? »

« Oui professeur… Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. »

Il ne savait que répondre… Il comptait pour elle… Quel était le sens de cette phrase ?... Sentant que Severus accusait le coup, elle se détacha de lui doucement… Il la lâcha à contre cœur… Elle prit le bras sur lequel la marque des ténèbres apparaissait, on l'apercevait légèrement… Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle-ci… Il sentit un flux magique puissant le parcourir… Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens… Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, et de vivre avec elle une histoire d'amour digne de ce nom… Elle venait de lui procurer de l'amour pur… Il se sentait régénéré, près à tout pour détruire celui qui l'empêchait d'aimer cette femme…

Puis elle se détacha complètement de lui, sortit sa baguette et entreprit de nettoyer le laboratoire… Severus se demandait ce qu'elle faisait… Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle lui répondit :

« Professeur, dans trois jours c'est la rentrée, avez-vous oublié ? »

Elle eut pour toute réponse un regard rond et une bouchée bée… Elle fut prise d'un fou rire… Severus se prit à rire lui aussi… Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, l'homme qu'elle aimait, changeait petit à petit… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire aux éclats, et c'est une chose très agréable à voir et à entendre…

Ils se calmèrent puis décidèrent d'aller préparer leurs affaires, ils mangeraient à Poudlard ce soir… Severus se chargera de prévenir Albus… Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre… En murmurant un « je vous aime professeur »… Elle avait besoin quelques fois d'extérioriser son amour en étant en présence de son Maître des potions…

Une heure après, son pendentif valise autour du cou, elle chercha tant bien que mal Severus… Elle le trouva aux cuisines… Il était entrain de préparer le thé… Il allait être 17h… Il se retourna déçu, découvert de ce qu'il était entrain de faire…

« Albus connectera la cheminée vers 18h30… Je me suis dit prendre le thé en attendant l'heure serait une bonne idée. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, surtout en sachant que le thé est préparé par vos soins… »

Il se tourna pour finir de le préparer, puis il prit les deux tasses en prenant le soin de passer au dessus de l'épaule d'Eiria, il déposa les tasses, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

« J'aurais pu l'empoisonner… »

« Vous ne me feriez jamais cela. »

Il déplaça les mèches qui tombaient en cascade dans le cou d'Eiria, et déposa ses lèvres pour goûter cette peau qui lui faisait tellement envie… Il s'empêcha de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme… Elle gémissait doucement, les yeux fermés… Il continua à la manger… Il aimait le goût de sa peau… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit… C'était son apprentie, elle ne pouvait l'aimer, et pourtant elle répondait à ses avances…

Eiria ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir doucement… Elle savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, qu'il s'en voudrait… Mais elle savourait les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait parcourir son cou… Il s'arrêta soudain, sous les protestations d'Eiria, il murmura :

« Je suis désolée Miss Diancecht. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. »

« Ne vous excusez pas professeur… Si je ne vous ai pas repoussé c'est que je sentais que vous en aviez besoin… Et vous êtes un homme très courtois vous savez vous arrêter car vous avez peur de faire le mal… Mais nous devrions boire le thé, sinon il risque de refroidir… »

Il se posa à coté d'elle, et ils burent en silence… Elle venait de lui dire que c'était naturel qu'il l'ait embrassé dans le cou et qu'il s'était délecté de sa peau… Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose, mais il la remerciait intérieurement de ne pas lui en vouloir…

18h30 sonna, une flamme verte apparut dans la cheminée du salon… Elle se blottit dans les bras de Severus, il énonça « bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard »… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tourna la tête vers un regard bleu azur rieur… Elle se détacha à contre cœur de son professeur, et embrassa la joue d'Albus…

Elle se sentait chez elle à Poudlard, elle vivrait encore avec son cher professeur… Mais il redeviendrait l'horrible professeur Snape… Elle allait subir ses accès de colère… Mais elle allait le changer, elle avait réussi cet après midi à le rendre plus humain…

Severus prit Eiria par le bras pour l'emmener à ses appartements… Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait les appartements au dessus des siens et si elle voulait ils pouvaient être relié… Elle accepta de suite… Cette rentrée allait donc être riche en rebondissement et en promesse…


	9. Instants magiques

Chapitre IX : Instants magiques

Il laissa Eiria devant la porte de ses appartements après avoir connecté leurs chambres… Il viendrait la chercher pour l'accompagner au dîner… Elle devait ne pas tarder à se préparer, le rendez vous était donné pour 20h dans la grande salle… Lorsque les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés les professeurs se permettaient des discussions animées… Il lui avait également dit qu'elle serait surprise de deux manières dans cette soirée… Elle souriait de plus en plus, elle allait se permettre de s'habiller avec la robe qu'Albus lui avait offerte…

Elle fit reprendre la taille réelle de sa valise… Elle fouilla et remarqua un détail… Sa robe avait changé… Elle s'était imaginée, lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine avec Severus, danser avec celui-ci, dans une robe un peu différente de celle qu'Albus lui avait offert… Elle imagina un grand nœud rouge sur le bras gauche… Celui-ci apparut de suite… Albus lui avait offert un tissu métamorphe… Elle le remercia intérieurement…

Elle envoya valser, d'un coup de baguette, ses habits dans l'armoire de sa chambre… Elle s'habilla et commença la valse des couleurs… Sa robe prenait les formes et couleurs qu'Eiria imaginait… Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour se préparer… Elle poussa un juron et se replongea dans le moment où Severus avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou… Elle frissonna un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux… La robe avait exactement la forme qu'elle avait vue dans son esprit… Elle donna un coup de baguette, sa chevelure se détacha et se roula en crolles anglaises… Elle ne voulait pas faire trop compliqué… Elle savait que cela plairait à Severus, elle osa mettre un peu de maquillage, et se parfuma un peu…

20h, on toqua à la porte intérieure, il était toujours à l'heure… Elle alla ouvrir, elle se retrouva devant un professeur Snape méconnaissable, tout habillé de vert émeraude sombre… Il avait noué ses cheveux en catogan, une cape nouait autour de son cou… Ses yeux brillaient intensément… Il était lui-même ébahie par la beauté qui était devant lui… Il reconnaissait la robe qu'Albus lui avait offerte le jour de son arrivée… Mais elle était différente… Ses cheveux étaient sublimes, et le peu de maquillage qui relevait son teint, le fit sourire doucement… Il la détailla presque goujatement… Cela ne la gênait pas…

Elle le laissa entré dans sa chambre, elle était austère même trop austère à son goût… Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, elle se devait de prendre quelque chose pour mettre sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha, elle voyait son reflet s'approchait d'elle… Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif, il passa ses mains au dessus de ses épaules et fit apparaître une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de cœur… Il lui attacha, et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou…

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre lui… Elle tremblait sous ses lèvres… Il se détacha à regrets, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin… Elle planta son regard dans le sien, il lui dit :

« Miss Diancecht, j'aimerais tester une potion avec vous. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« C'est une potion en quelque sorte de bien être… Mais qui agit sur deux personnes consentantes, et qui « vivent » souvent ensemble. »

« C'est une ancienne potion que vous avez fabriqué, et je serais une cobaye parfaite… »

« Il y a simplement un effet secondaire… Lorsque la potion ne fera plus effet nous ne souviendrons pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Vous avez trouvé la bonne personne alors… »

Elle lui souriait… Il allait faire quelque chose contraire à sa raison, mais il le fallait… Il avait préparé un substitut de philtre d'amour qui durerait le temps d'une soirée, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants se séparent… Il avait ajouté un ingrédient très rare, qui permettait d'effacer partiellement la mémoire des dernières heures… Il sortit deux fioles de l'intérieur de sa veste… Il en tendit une à Eiria, qui la prit en souriant… Ils les débouchèrent, et les burent en se regardant…

Eiria sentit une impression de chaleur puis de bien être… Elle regarda Severus, il devait avoir eu la même réaction, il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit, un sourire béat aux lèvres… Il lui expliqua :

« Il y a un second effet, qui nous donne un air assez amusant… Nous ne l'aurons plu en arrivant à la grande salle. »

Severus marchait lentement, et petit à petit, l'effet de béatitude s'estompait… Severus se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le parfum enivrant d'Eiria… Il passa devant elle et l'invita à monter les marches… Au contact de sa main Severus l'attira contre lui, il huma le parfum qui le tentait, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, elle jeta sa tête en arrière… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la manger doucement… Un léger bruit se fit entendre en bas des escaliers… Severus grogna doucement dans le cou d'Eiria et se détacha doucement de celle-ci…

Miss Teigne venait de faire son apparition, ils reprirent contenance… Et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle… Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte, Eiria eut un hoquet de surprise… La grande salle était devenue toute petite… Il y avait une unique table, et une sorte de piste de danse… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le salon du Lieu Interdit… Severus l'emmena s'asseoir à côté d'Albus… Les autres professeurs les regardaient intrigués et superbement étonnés…

Albus se pencha vers Eiria, et lui murmura…

« Je remarque que tu as compris la magie qui émane de cette robe…. »

« Oui, je n'en avais jamais vu, un tissu métamorphe est aussi rare qu'une cape d'invisibilité… C'est un cadeau très précieux Albus, merci beaucoup… »

« En tout cas, tu fais sensation à ce que je remarque… »

Il fit un petit signe de tête dans la direction de Severus… Elle baissa la tête et rougit doucement… Severus venait de s'installer à côté d'elle… Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien… Le repas était constitué de mets excellents les uns comme les autres… Les elfes de maisons se surpassaient… A la fin du repas, tout le monde digérait tranquillement… Albus leva sa baguette et une musique enivrante s'éleva dans le silence de la grande salle…

Severus regarda intensément Eiria, il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta de suite… Les autres professeurs firent de même… Un slow langoureux commença entre les deux amants… Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux… Ils ne lâchaient pas une seconde le regard de l'autre… Severus lui murmura :

« Après cette danse, le directeur voudra danser avec vous, acceptez… Après celle-ci j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose de particulier… »

« Bien, professeur. »

La musique venait de s'arrêter, Albus invita Eiria à danser… Severus dansa avec le professeur McGonagall… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle dansait avec Albus, cela lui rappelait trop l'instant de sa première journée au Lieu Interdit… Il prit la parole :

« Vous êtes très proche de Severus ce soir, Eiria… J'ai l'impression que Severus vous a proposé de prendre une potion ? »

« Vous savez vraiment tout Albus… Oui mais lorsque nous nous quitterons ce soir aucuns souvenirs resteront… »

« Oh si !!! Pas ceux qui sont plus que compromettant… Severus a besoin d'amour… Et si il ne faisait pas cette expérience aujourd'hui… Il n'aurait pas pu la faire du tout… »

« C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas refusé… Je l'aime, et je sais que maintenant je souffrirais en silence… Donc j'en profiterais également, même si je ne dois pas m'en souvenir… »

La musique s'arrêta, Albus fit une révérence à Eiria, et l'amena à Severus… Il lui tendit le bras et ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards interrogatifs des autres professeurs… Ils n'y prêtèrent même pas attention… Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte… Severus regarda Eiria, un sourire aux lèvres… Sa robe changeait légèrement, lui créant une cape bien chaude

pour pouvoir sortir… Elle lui sourit en retour…

Ils descendirent les marches, et Severus emmena Eiria proche du lac… A côté d'un énorme chêne… Il la prit dans ses bras et ils regardèrent le lac… Il lui dit :

« Regarde bien, on ne voit ça qu'une fois par an ! »

A cet instant, les sirènes firent leur apparition… Elles commencèrent un ballet, un chant agréable s'éleva dans les airs, Eiria ne remarqua pas qu'un halo d'or les entourait… Elle réfléchissait et finit par dire :

« C'est la danse de l'amour ? »

« Oui… Les nouveaux adultes trouvent leur partenaire pour la vie cette nuit… Cela ne dure que quelques minutes… »

Ils regardèrent en silence cet instant de magie intense… Puis le silence et le calme revinrent sur le lac… Eiria se tourna vers Severus… Il lui enserra la taille, elle posa ses mains sur son torse… Des larmes commencèrent à couler… Il lui essuya doucement… Elle le regarda, il lui murmura :

« Eiria que se passe t-il ? »

« Je sais que tout à l'heure la potion ne fera plus effet et on ne se souviendra que des évènements altérés… Même si j'ai passé une agréable soirée, je n'aimerais jamais l'oublier… »

« Il ne faut pas y penser… Il se peut que ça nous revienne en mémoire un jour… L'effet de la potion est très rapide… Mais je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent de son effet dans le temps… »

Elle se sentait mieux après cette réponse… Elle baissa la tête un instant, puis en le relevant elle tomba directement dans les abymes noires emplies d'amour, elle ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Je vous aime Severus. »

« Je vous aime également Eiria. »

Severus approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amante… Il les effleura… Puis les posa sur les lèvres demandeuses d'Eiria… Leur premier baiser était d'une douceur incomparable… Severus passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Eiria qui gémissait doucement… Elle répondit doucement à cette demande… Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet tendre et doux… Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, elle se blottit dans les bras de son amant impossible… Il murmura :

« Il faut que nous rentrions… Vous allez attraper froid. »

Elle acquiesça… Ils rentrèrent doucement dans un silence dû à leur émoi… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre à Eiria, celle-ci l'invita à entrer… Il accepta… Elle se débarrassa d'un coup de pensée de la cape qui lui recouvrait les épaules… Severus prit la parole :

« Nous devons nous quitter et recommencer à vivre normalement comme ci de rien de s'était passé. »

« Oui nous le devons… Je sais que nous arriverons à trouver un jour une solution… »

« Oui, je l'espère également. Bonne nuit ma douce et tendre Eiria. »

Il se tourna vers la porte qui était directement connectée à ses appartements… Il posa la main sur la poignée… Elle lui dit :

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Embrassez moi une dernière fois ! »

Elle pleurait… Il s'approcha d'elle, et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément, elle répondait à son baiser en étant tout aussi passionnée… Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils s'enlacèrent pour une dernière étreinte… Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui murmura « bonne nuit », elle lui répondit de même…

Il se détacha d'elle, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte… Il devait quitter cette pièce, cela devenait trop dur à supporter… Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt… Il courut dans le couloir qui le séparait de ses appartements… Eiria s'effondra en larmes sur son lit… Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard… Severus fit de même… L'effet de la potion était terminé… Ils allaient redevenir apprentie et professeur… Leurs rêves se rejoignirent tendrement… Demain était un autre jour…


	10. Lendemain difficile

Chapitre X : Lendemain difficile

Eiria se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne de ce nom… Elle se souvenait simplement avoir bu beaucoup à la soirée… Elle se souvenait que Severus avait été galant, et qu'il l'avait ramené contre son grès dans sa chambre… Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait dormi avec la robe qu'Albus lui avait offerte, enfin ce qu'il restait de la robe, elle était devenue un simple pyjama…Elle se leva tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers son armoire… Elle avait toujours des potions contre le mal de crâne prête aux cas où…

Severus se maudissait, il était devant la porte d'Eiria, n'osant pas toquer… Il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur… Il avait un mal de crâne carabiné… Mais il avait cherché une potion contre le mal de tête, il n'en avait plus aucunes… Il demanderait dès aujourd'hui à son apprentie d'en faire quelques unes d'avances… En plus, il n'aurait pas le temps, il se devait de préparer la rentrée des classes…

Eiria remarqua une ombre sous la porte… D'un coup de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus quelque peu en colère… Elle n'aimait pas être épiée et il n'aimait pas être surpris à hésiter… Il s'avança, son regard était noir, beaucoup plus noir qu'à l'accoutumer… Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif et lui demanda :

« Que puis je pour vous professeur ? »

« Je n'ai plus de potions contre le mal de crâne, en avez-vous d'avance ? »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir dans lequel, elle rangeait ses potions… Elle sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté… Elle l'amena à son professeur… Il lui prit des mains et le but d'une traite… Il lui rendit la fiole, et sans un merci, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte… Il se tourna et lui dit :

« Je veux vous voir dans une demi heure dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner… J'ai quelques potions à vous faire préparer dans la journée… Je vous fais assez confiance pour vous les faire réaliser… »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte… Elle resta muette de stupéfaction… Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était l'horrible professeur qu'elle avait connu pendant toutes ses années en tant qu'élève… Sa main se dirigea directement vers le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert la veille… Elle le porterait caché, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrache le seul cadeau qu'il lui ait offert…

Elle regarda l'heure, il lui restait 25 minutes… Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Severus quand à lui, se dirigea directement vers la grande salle, il n'y rencontra qu'Albus… Celui-ci le regarda de la peine dans le regard… Severus s'avança de toute sa hauteur…

« Bonjour Severus, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Bonjour monsieur le Directeur… Et qu'ai-je fait ? »

« La potion que tu as pris ce matin, et que seulement la mort de Voldemort pourra annihiler les effets… Pourquoi te condamnes tu à ne pas aimer ? »

« Mes actes sont tout à fait réfléchis… Et cette potion n'a pas un effet comme vous venez de le décrire… Ce n'est qu'une sorte de prototype… »

« Severus tu l'aimes et elle t'aime en retour… Tu devrais te laisser à l'apprécier. »

« Albus je l'apprécie déjà plus que vous ne l'imaginez, mais l'aimer reviendrait à la faire tuer… Je n'ai pas envie de la voir se tordre de douleur, puis qu'elle subisse le sortilège de mort… Mais de toutes les façons, elle ne restera pas longtemps avec moi, son apprentissage est presque terminé. »

« Severus, cela fait à peine un mois et demi qu'elle est votre apprentie… »

« Elle apprend plus vite que vous ne le pensez, il y a encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point, ensuite je validerais son apprentissage pour qu'elle puisse passer le test de médicomage, et si elle le rate, elle redeviendra mon apprentie… Sauf si je remarque qu'elle a fait exprès de se tromper… »

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et les autres professeurs entrèrent… Eiria les suivait, elle paraissait songeuse, Madame Pomfresh l'attrapa par le bras pour lui parler de quelques petites choses… Elle lui donna un rouleau de parchemin avec toutes les potions dont elle avait besoin pour recréer le stock de l'infirmerie… Eiria lui fit un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers Severus et Albus…

Eiria se sentait mal à l'aise depuis ce matin, depuis cette petite discussion avec Severus… Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un mais la rentrée se faisait le lendemain, Albus devait être pris par ses obligations… Elle mangea sur le bout des dents en restant silencieuse… Severus se leva, elle fit de même… Ils sortirent de table, et de la grande salle dans un silence quasi religieux…

Elle suivait tranquillement Severus, arrivant dans le laboratoire jouxtant la salle de classe, il lança sur un ton glacial :

« Ce n'est pas avec ce que vous avez grignoté que vous pourrez faire toutes les potions qui sont inscrites sur ce parchemin… Et pour ce qui est de la potion pour le mal de crâne vous en ferait un peu plus pour ma réserve personnelle et la votre, c'est bien compris… »

« Oui professeur… »

Il sortit dans un mouvement de cape aérien, et claqua la porte… Eiria se sentit seule au monde, elle avait besoin de compagnie, et son Maître des Potions l'avait enfermé dans un laboratoire sordide… Elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape, une potion régénératrice… Elle la but… Elle se sentit revigorée, ne sentant pas la faim, ni la fatigue… Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le laboratoire changea de couleur, elle avait recréé l'ambiance agréable de celui du Lieux Interdit… Elle fit apparaître un gramophone, et une douce musique se fit entendre… Elle commença son travail, la petite fée avait refait son apparition, elle l'aidait en lui amenant des ingrédients et en rangeant les fioles au fur et à mesure des potions déjà prêtes…

Severus n'arrivait à rien… Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle… Et surtout à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit… La potion qu'il avait préparée ne faisait effet que partiellement, c'est-à-dire quand il était en présence de celle qu'il aimait… Mais lorsqu'il n'était plus avec elle, le remord était trop présent… Il devait arriver à maîtriser de lui-même les effets… Il se concentra et le remord disparut de lui-même… Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire voir où en était son apprentie…

Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte, il regarda avec un étonnement certain ce qu'il s'était passé dans son laboratoire… Il voyait des ingrédients voltiger doucement, une petite fée qui passait les potions au tamis et qui étiquetait les fioles… Elle était penchée sur une des potions vérifiant si l'odeur était bonne… Elle mélangeait tranquillement, dosait, coupait… Il sortit du laboratoire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait trop de talent… Mais il se devait de la détester…

Eiria ne remarqua même pas que le soir était tombé, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin… La potion commençait à ne plus vraiment faire effet juste au moment où elle marqua d'une croix la dernière potion sur le parchemin que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné… Elle donna un dernier coup de baguette, tout fut nettoyé et repris leur place d'origine… Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, et se mit à pleurer… Elle était exténuée… Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre… Elle mangerait demain matin, elle avait besoin de sommeil…

Severus sortit de son bureau, pendant cette journée, il avait réussi à préparer environ 6 mois de cours, pour toutes les années… Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire qui paraissait calme… Il ouvrit la porte, la pièce était vide et sombre, il aperçut une petite lumière à côté d'un chaudron… Severus reconnut directement la fée… A son approche, elle se leva et le regarda doucement… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre la main, elle se posa sur ses longs doigts fins et il la regarda doucement, il avait l'impression qu'elle couinait… Il se concentra et entendit une petite voix dans sa tête…

« Bonsoir professeur, est ce que vous pourriez me ramener à Eiria ? Elle m'a oublié, elle était exténuée, elle a même pleuré… Mais j'ai faim moi, et elle n'a rien mangé donc je ne peux pas me nourrir ! »

« Que mange une fée si son maître ne lui donne rien ? »

« Ce que vous avez sous la main… »

Il l'emporta avec lui, et l'emmena dans ses appartements… Il lui prépara quelques petits gâteaux et du thé… Il fit rapetisser les éléments pour qu'il soit à la taille de la fée… Il n'aimait pas les fées à la base… Mais celle-ci appartenait à sa chère et tendre Eiria… Elle but tranquillement et mangea à sa faim… Elle le regarda un instant la peur dans les yeux…

« Elle arrive et elle est en colère ! »

A cet instant la porte des appartements de Severus s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Eiria dans tous ses états… Elle lui jeta un regard noir et regarda ensuite sa fée… Elle lui dit violemment :

« C'est ma fée, vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher, ni de la nourrir… Aamilya vient ! »

La fée s'éleva dans les airs et se posa sur l'épaule de Severus, elle déposa ses petites lèvres sur la joue du professeur… Eiria fulminait, Severus sourit à cette intention… Et ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Miss Diancecht vous êtes jalouse d'une fée à ce que je vois ! »

« Taisez vous !!! Vous n'avez aucuns pouvoirs sur elle alors que moi oui !!! Si vous ne connaissez pas le code des fées alors lisez le parce que ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable ! »

Elle regarda sa fée et murmura « Aamilya Asham » la fée disparut de suite, et Eiria sortit en trombe des appartements de son professeur… Severus prononça « Accio code des fées », le livre qu'on lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps, arriva doucement vers lui… Il fallait savoir pourquoi son apprentie c'était mis dans cet état…

Eiria se recoucha totalement exténuée… Elle ne croyait pas qu'il lui restait autant de force… Le sommeil se faisait lourd… Morphée lui tendait les bras, dans ses rêves, il avait tendance à

prendre l'apparence de son Maître des Potions…

Severus quant à lui, lui se leva les yeux exorbités… Le livre tomba sur le tapis du salon où il s'était installé… Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait lu… Ce ne pouvait être vrai, il reprit et relut la dernière phrase du code :

« Si elle vous embrasse, elle vous protégera jusqu'à sa mort ou la mort de son Maître… »

Severus retomba lourdement sur le canapé, il se devait de digérer cette révélation et il comprenait à présent la fureur d'Eiria… Il se devait de trouver une solution, et il l'a trouvera coûte que coûte…


	11. Une rentrée mouvementée

Chapitre XI : Une rentrée mouvementée

Severus toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Eiria le lendemain matin, tout était calme dans la chambre… Il entra doucement de peur de faire peur à son apprentie… Quelque fois, il lui prenait l'envie d'être un peu plus gentil… Mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, il savait de quoi elle était capable, il avait même ressenti cette étrange aura de haine…

Eiria dormait paisiblement… Elle sentit une présence proche d'elle, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux… Elle cligna plusieurs fois, et remarque que sa fée c'était matérialisé… Elle poussa un juron et se leva brusquement, les yeux étincelants, ils rencontrèrent deux abymes noires qui la regardaient paisiblement, il n'y avait pas l'agressivité habituelle… La fée avait sursauté et se dirigea vers Severus.

« Aamilya, viens ici !! »

La fée fit demi tour à contre cœur… Severus prit la parole :

« Bonjour Miss Diancecht ! Et je suis profondément désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec votre fée. »

Elle le regarda de la colère dans le regard et lui dit sur un ton sans réplique :

« Vous croyez que je vais accepter vos excuses professeur !!! Ma fée ne m'obéit presque plus !! Si cela continue je vais devoir vous en faire cadeau !! Elle a créé un lien entre vous et elle que je ne peux pas contenir !! Si cela continue, elle ne voudra même plus être avec moi !! »

Aamilya regarda Eiria d'un air désolé… Severus se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Eiria qui fulminait… La fée voleta vers lui, il prit la main d'Eiria, et il se mit à parler en pensée :

« Aamilya tu ne dois pas penser que tu seras toujours avec moi, j'ai une mission des plus importante au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que je possède la fée de quelqu'un d'autre, il se fera un plaisir de te tuer toi et ta maîtresse… J'aimerais que tu le fasses pour moi, obéit lui comme avant ! »

« Bien Severus, je ferais pour vous, mais un jour Eiria ne pourra pas m'arrêter et je vous protégerais que vous le vouliez ou non… Eiria je suis désolée ! »

Elle s'approcha de sa maîtresse, et l'embrassa… Eiria sourit et murmura « Aamilya Asham », la fée disparut… Un halo d'or s'était formé autour de Severus et Eiria, ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, puis il se leva… Et lui dit :

« Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, vous aurez encore du travail à effectuer… Après le petit déjeuner, vous apporterez les potions à Madame Pomfresh… Ensuite je vous donnerais votre travail… Et je vous en supplie mangez quelque chose ce matin, vous ne tiendrez jamais même en buvant vos potions régénératrices… »

« Comment savez vous que je bois cette potion ? »

« Vous avez oublié une fiole dans le laboratoire… Je peux vous dire que pour préparer cette potion il faut avoir un niveau élevé… Je vous attendrais dans la grande salle ! »

Il se tourna et sortit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer… Mais elle l'aimait tellement… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Elle devait se dépêcher, Severus n'aimait pas attendre… Surtout si elle devait amener les potions à Poppy… Elle prit vite fait sa douche… Elle avait envie de se créer un nouveau style… Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, et se regarda dans le miroir… Elle garderait ses yeux de deux couleurs, elle savait que certains élèves lui feraient remarquer qu'elle avait été marquée par le diable…

Elle se concentra, ses cheveux se raidirent et se raccourcirent… Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas… Elle imaginait Severus lui dire qu'il aimait sa coiffure normale… Ses cheveux reprirent leur forme habituelle… Elle n'avait pas le droit de manquer à sa parole… Elle lui avait promis de ne plus changer de coiffure…

Elle se dépêcha de descendre pour accéder à la grande salle, elle arriva dans le hall, elle sentit une vague d'énergie puissante, elle tomba à genoux, son souffle se fit plus rapide, une douleur puissante à la poitrine se faisait sentir… Elle entendit au lointain :

« Miss Diancecht, qu'avez-vous ? »

C'était le professeur McGonagall, qui c'était précipité vers Eiria… La puissance s'estompa… Elle pouvait mieux respirer… Elle regarda Minerva qui tremblait :

« Vous êtes toute pale, Eiria… Venez, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie… »

« Non professeur, je n'ai rien mangé hier midi et soir, donc je crois que j'ai simplement faim… »

Minerva aida Eiria à se lever, et elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle… Elle l'aida à s'asseoir à côté de Severus, mais le professeur McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Severus vous pourriez surveiller votre apprentie, elle a failli nous faire un malaise dans le hall, tout cela parce que vous l'avez faite travailler comme une damnée hier… »

Puis elle alla prendre place à coté d'Albus, tout le monde regarda Eiria, comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre… Severus sortit de sa poche une fiole et lui tendit… Eiria la but s'en demander son reste, elle rendit la fiole vide à son Maître des Potions et lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance… Le premier sourire auquel il avait droit depuis la veille… Eiria sentit la potion se répandre dans son corps…Elle sentait la faim rejaillir… Elle mangea de bon cœur…

Severus attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse, puis se leva… Elle suivit adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Minerva… Arrivée au laboratoire, il aida Eiria… Ils se dirigèrent en silence, vers l'infirmerie… Poppy était impressionnée par le talent de l'apprentie de Severus, elle la félicita à plusieurs reprises… Ils prirent ensuite congés et se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers le laboratoire… Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait préparer une potion pour soigner les elfes de maison… Cela pouvait arriver qu'ils tombent malades, mais ils supportaient mal les potions préparées pour les humains…

Elle lut tranquillement le parchemin que Severus lui avait donné, puis commença la préparation… Cette potion serait prête en fin de journée, elle aurait le temps de se préparer pour la participer à la répartition… Elle s'activa et suivit exactement les consignes… Un peu plus tard son Maître vint vérifier… Il regarda doucement le contenu et dit :

« Miss Diancecht vous avez parfaitement effectué la potion, vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements pour vous préparer… »

« Merci professeur ! »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui décocher son plus beau sourire… Il lui répondit par un signe de tête… Intérieurement, il s'empêchait de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour la féliciter… Peut être qu'un jour, cela se passera… Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, il souriait, elle préparait les potions les plus difficiles qui soient avec tellement de facilité…

Elle grimpa vite fait dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit… Elle était heureuse, il n'arrivait pas à être désagréable avec elle… Son plan fonctionnait à peu près comme elle l'avait imaginé… Il craquerait un jour ou l'autre, enfin elle l'espérait…

Le soir tomba rapidement, elle avait revêtu le tissu métamorphe, il avait pris la forme, d'une sublime robe dans les tons émeraude sombre… Elle savait que Severus ne porterait pas son sublime costume… Il devait toujours se présenter comme le méchant professeur Snape. Lorsqu'il vint la chercher, il fut ébloui par sa beauté, ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumer… Elle lui sourit doucement, il lui tendit le bras et lui murmura :

« Vous êtes sublime Miss Diancecht… »

« Merci professeur. »

Elle se prit à rougir… Ils passèrent dans le hall, elle ressentit encore la vague d'énergie mais elle était beaucoup plus faible… Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les anciens élèves étaient déjà présents… Severus reprit son masque de professeur détestable… Tout le monde les regardait… Comment l'horrible professeur des Potions pouvait il se pavaner avec une beauté pareille ?... Dans les anciens élèves personnes n'avaient reconnu la préfète en chef de l'année dernière… Ils s'installèrent et Albus se pencha vers eux :

« Vous êtes sublime ma chère…Severus vous allait faire des jaloux. »

Eiria se prit à rire doucement… Severus prit son air implacable et dévisagea le directeur… Les premières années entrèrent… Et la cérémonie se passa rapidement… Le repas se transforma en brouhaha… Eiria était heureuse d'être encore un peu à Poudlard… C'était un endroit tellement agréable…

Elle discutait avec Severus de la prochaine potion qu'ils allèrent préparer quand elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, son regard se vida… Severus eut un mouvement de recul… Il se leva et cria :

« Tout le monde contre les murs !!! »

Albus vit le changement et réitéra l'ordre… Les tables disparurent, ainsi que les bancs, les professeurs se collèrent également au mur… Severus avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et une douleur lui parvint à son bras gauche, il l'appelait… Eiria était en transe… Elle avait les yeux révulsés… Une aura noire se propagea autour d'elle… Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible… Puis dans un éclat un halo d'or la fit revenir à elle, l'entourant elle et Severus…

Son regard flamboyait et articula :

« Il a osé venir jusqu'aux portes du collège… »

Les professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux… Severus s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras… Une puissante vague d'énergie arriva sur Eiria, elle repoussa Severus, elle cassa le halo d'or… Elle fut englobée par l'énergie… Une aura noire l'entourait… Les minutes passées inlassablement… Severus priait intérieurement… Pourquoi l'avait elle repoussé ?...

Soudain des rayons d'or transpercèrent l'aura noire… Elle explosa sous la pression, ne laissant que des lambeaux visibles… Eiria était différente… Sa chevelure volait autour d'elle… Elle murmura :

« Je suis la destinée… Personne n'entravera ma mission ! Tu as entendu ! PERSONNE !!! »

Le halo se dissipa, puis elle s'écroula doucement à terre… Les professeurs se retrouvèrent autour d'elle… Sa dernière phrase résonnant encore dans le silence de la grande salle…


	12. Quelques explications

Chapitre XII : Quelques explications

Severus prit dans ses bras Eiria, et traversa la grande salle sous le regard médusé des élèves… Ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer… Elle était toujours évanouie, Albus fit apparaître les tables et réclama le silence :

« Ce que vous venez de voir est sûrement très perturbant… Mais j'aimerais que le reste du repas se passe calmement… Les autres professeurs resteront ici, je vais rejoindre le professeur Snape et Miss Diancecht… Bonne soirée ! »

Il y eu un léger murmure, les plus anciens se souvenaient maintenant du cours de potion explosif… Albus sortit par la grande porte… Severus amena Eiria dans sa chambre, il voulait la veillée après ce qui c'était passé… Il l'installa confortablement dans son lit… Aamilya fit son apparition, elle était très pâle… Il fit apparaître un petit lit où elle s'installa… Il alluma le feu de cheminée… Il fulminait… Il se tenait le bras gauche, à cet instant précis, il aurait tellement aimé ne jamais avoir cette marque…

Albus fit son apparition, il se dirigea vers Eiria, et lui passa une main sur le front… Severus se tourna et regarda la scène les yeux dans le vague… Il se concentra doucement, le halo d'or apparut, Albus le regarda les yeux flamboyant… Il se dirigea à présent vers Severus, qui prit réellement conscience de la présence d'Albus… Il aurait des choses à lui demander mais Eiria était plus importante à cet instant précis… Albus prit la parole :

« Severus il faut que tu permettes à son énergie de se reconstituer… Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper d'elle cette nuit… »

Severus lui fit un signe de la tête, Albus le laissa seul avec son apprentie… Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il apprenne réellement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « je suis la destinée »… Mais le destin jouait parfois des tours, et il avait senti que Severus allait lui demander des comptes… Il se dirigea vers son bureau, il avait grandement besoin de méditer…

Severus fit apparaître un fauteuil, il s'installa proche d'Eiria, il lui prit la main, et se concentra de nouveau… Le halo d'or réapparut… Il ne sentit pas sombrer dans le sommeil… La pièce avait prit une étrange couleur dorée… Au fur et à mesure de la nuit, Eiria reprenait des forces… Severus dormait paisiblement… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi du sommeil du juste…

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper doucement le visage d'Eiria… Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière… Elle tourna la tête doucement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent une masse de cheveux noirs… Elle se prit à sourire et murmura :

« Bonjour professeur ! »

Il bougea petit à petit pour se réveiller… Il leva la tête et tomba dans ce regard bleu noir qu'il aimait tant… Elle lui souriait et il lut sur ses lèvres « merci beaucoup »… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Albus, il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il se détacha d'Eiria et se dirigea vers son armoire, il prit une potion d'une couleur bizarre… Eiria fit une grimace… Elle savait que ça lui permettrait de régénérer plus vite mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette potion horrible… Severus lui en avait donné l'année dernière après ce fameux cours de potion… Le goût, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie…

Severus vu la grimace qu'elle venait de faire… Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de dire :

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce goût mais vous la prenez ou vous serez alitée pendant trois semaines… Et perdre tout le travail que nous avons effectué jusqu'ici serait dommage… »

Il l'aida à se relever un peu et la cala dans les oreillers… Il lui tendit la fiole, elle la but d'un trait… Elle frissonna… Elle lui rendit la fiole… Elle ferma les yeux et son aura apparut, elle tourbillonna, formant des arabesques… Elle dansait devant le regard flamboyant de Severus, puis elle s'estompa doucement… Eiria leva les yeux sur son professeur, le silence régnait, mais elle le remercia infiniment… Puis elle lui demanda :

« Que s'est il passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Vous avez réagi comme vous l'aviez fait dans mon cours, mais c'était beaucoup plus violent… Vous ne m'avez pas laissé vous aider… Vous avez dit qu'IL était aux portes de Poudlard… »

« Donc il a osé venir me défier… Mais il n'a toujours pas réussi à m'identifier, c'est pour cela que je vous ai repoussé professeur… S'il avait vu que vous me protégiez vous seriez mort, et la bataille finale aurait commencé ! »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle l'avait protégé… A cet instant Albus entra dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres… Eiria lui fit un signe de tête, Severus se leva brusquement et dit :

« Vous tombez bien monsieur le Directeur, j'ai à vous parler, allons dans mon bureau, voulez vous bien ! »

Eiria sentait qu'il allait y avoir de l'orage dans l'air… Elle essaya de se préparer le plus vite possible, mais elle entendit une partie de la conversation, Severus avait explosé…

« Albus vous me devez des explications !!!! Elle m'a repoussé pour me protéger !!! Et ça veut dire quoi « je suis la destinée » !! Vous me faites de plus en plus de cachotteries et je n'aime pas cela !!! »

« Severus calme toi ! »

« JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !!!! »

Eiria entra dans le bureau, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes… Elle s'accrochait désespéramment au mur… Severus vint l'aider, Albus fit apparaître un fauteuil des plus confortables… Elle les remercia tous les deux, elle regarda Severus et dit :

« Calmez vous professeur ! Et ce n'est pas au directeur de vous expliquer ce que veut dire cette phrase… C'est à moi, parce que cela nous concerne tous les deux… »

« Alors je vous écoute Miss Diancecht ! »

Il lui avait répondu sur un ton des plus froids… Son regard se ternit face à cette méchanceté… Une larme perla doucement… Severus s'en voulait, mais l'énervement qu'il contenait depuis la veille n'avait pas arrangé les choses… Il décida qu'il s'excuserait… Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un flamboiement à l'intérieur d'eux…

« Je suis la destinée, ou plus exactement votre destinée professeur… Je m'explique… Je suis née pour vous… Mais j'ai également d'autres missions… Comme celle de devenir médicomage… Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas ce que Branwenn vient faire là dedans… »

Elle regarda Albus, qui fit un signe négatif de la tête… Severus était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée… Il digérait difficilement ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Il la regarda comme si elle avait changé… Puis il sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche… Eiria tomba à genoux, et une douleur traversée sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit haletante… Son regard se brouillait… Elle articula :

« Il vous appelle, allez-y, mais faites attention, il va sûrement vous faire payer pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !! »

Severus sortit rapidement, elle avait raison, il ne devait pas faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Eiria s'accrocha à la poignée du fauteuil, elle se releva difficilement… Elle regarda Albus et lui dit :

« Je crois savoir en quoi Branwenn me sert… »

« Comment cela Eiria ? »

« C'est elle qui me permet de me battre contre la magie de Voldemort… Elle me protège, même si cela me fait souffrir… Hier c'était elle qui c'était manifesté, notamment lorsqu'on a voulu s'attaquer à l'Eire, le halo d'or nous entourait… »

« C'est une possibilité effectivement. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous sentez mieux… »

« Oui la potion que Severus m'a donné tout à l'heure commence à faire effet… »

Albus l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre… Elle se reposerait encore, c'était le week-end… Les elfes de maisons lui apporteraient ses repas, et il lui enverrait quelques visiteurs… Lorsque Albus sortit, elle se recoucha, elle était encore extrêmement faible… Mais elle avait une autre idée en tête… Elle arriva à trouver la source d'énergie dans son être… Les trois énergies différentes…

Elle se dirigea vers l'énergie de Branwenn… Celle-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement… Elle lui dit :

« C'est la première fois qu'un de mes maîtres ose venir dans sa propre source d'énergie ! Mais pourquoi es tu là Eiria ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si le résonnement que j'ai eu par rapport à toi est juste ? »

« Effectivement je suis là pour te protéger, tu es la réincarnation de ma mère, elle se manifeste souvent, mais si on intente à ta vie, je réagis forcément… Même si je sais que cela te fait souffrir… »

« La souffrance ne me fait pas peur, j'ai simplement besoin de savoir jusqu'où peut aller l'étendue de ton pouvoir… Parce que j'ai peur de blesser des innocents si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… »

« C'est simple, la limite de mon pouvoir est infini… Tu ne peux que mettre tes propres barrières… Je ne vais pas me dissocier de toi pour devenir un être unique… Aucuns des trois pouvoirs présent ici ne pourrait le faire, le simple fait de nous dissocier de toi nous tueraient à jamais… Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse nous permettre de nous réincarner… Mais tu as le pouvoir de nous créer ! »

« Merci Branwenn… J'ai besoin de repos maintenant et je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance… »

Elle émergea le lendemain soir… Elle se sentait revigoré… Elle s'habilla, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, pour un dimanche soir, il n'y avait pas grand monde, Albus lui souriait et elle lui rendit son sourire… Elle remarqua que son Maître des Potions n'était pas présent… Elle s'installa donc à côté de son directeur et lui demanda :

« Où est le professeur Snape ? »

« Je suis désolée Eiria, mais il n'est pas encore revenu… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, Albus était inquiet… Elle mangea difficilement… Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, elle avait peur… Un éclair passa devant ses yeux… Elle regarda Albus le souffle court… Elle murmura :

« Voldemort, essaye de prendre contact avec moi ! C'est impossible, Branwenn me protège !! »

« Eiria calme toi ! Il doit utiliser la marque de Severus… Mais il ne sait pas à qui il envoie ces données… Je t'en supplie ne prend pas peur, sinon Severus sera perdu. »

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe… Elle se leva, et prit congés… Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande… Elle passa trois fois devant et entra… Elle se trouva dans une chambre agréablement meublée… C'était une copie de la chambre que Severus avait dans le Lieu Interdit… Elle avait besoin de se reposer loin de tout et de tout le monde, elle prit une potion dans le tiroir et la but d'une traite, elle s'installa dans le grand lit pour s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve…

Quelque part dans le monde des sorciers, un mage particulièrement énervé faisait payer ses coups ratés à son disciple préféré… Severus espérait qu'Eiria était saine et sauve, c'est ce qui le faisait tenir face aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres…


	13. Lourde conséquence

Chapitre XIII : Lourde conséquence

« Endoloris !! »

Severus se tordait de douleur, il n'arrivait même pas à crier… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux… C'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à son plus fidèle mangemort… Mais celui-ci l'avait en quelque sorte trahi… Il ne lui avait pas donné les informations qu'il espérait, il y avait une ennemie bien plus puissante que Dumbledore, et il ne savait pas qui elle était…

« Endoloris !!! » Hurla-t-il.

Severus glissa sur le sol, sa tête avait heurté le dallage de marbre noir… Un filet de sang s'écoulant doucement… Voldemort le poussa du pied pour entrevoir le visage de Severus… Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait de toute sa hauteur… Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un horrible sourire et lui dit :

« Severus tu vas retourner à Poudlard, et dès que tu auras appris assez de choses sur celle qui ose avoir cette puissance… Tu reviendras me voir !! Et sache que je ne tolèrerais aucune fausse note de ta part !! Lucius aide le à retourner à Poudlard !! »

Lucius aida Severus à se relever, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança :

« Sectum Sempra !! »

Severus se retrouva projeté sur le sol, baignant dans son sang… Lucius, le releva, et disparut dans un « pop »… Il poussa les portes du collège et le poussa violemment à l'intérieur… Il jeta un sort pour qu'une lumière rouge soit visible à l'endroit où Severus gisait… La porte se referma et dans un rictus, il disparut…

Albus avait pour habitude de prendre un peu l'air, après un bon repas… Il remarqua aussitôt la marque rouge, il se dirigea vers celle-ci… Arrivée non loin d'elle, il reconnut le corps de Severus, et remarqua de suite la mare de sang dans laquelle, il gisait… Il envoya un patronus directement au collège… Il fit apparaître un brancard, et y déposa le corps mortifié de Severus…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte d'entrée, les différents professeurs et Madame Pomfresh étaient présents… Ils eurent un hoquet de surprise… Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Filius, trouvez moi sans tarder Miss Diancecht, elle doit être dans la salle sur demande… Mais d'abord il faut que Pompom vous donne une potion de réveil… Dès qu'elle sera réveillée vous l'amenez à Minerva qui lui expliquera la situation, puis vous l'amènerez dans les appartements de Severus… Pompom si Eiria vous demande des potions vous lui donnerez… Hagrid, faites une ronde dans la forêt pour voir si il n'y a rien d'anormal ! »

Il se dirigea vers les cachots pendant que les autres se dispersaient, vaquant à leur tache… Filius trottinait à côté de Poppy… Elle lui donna une grande dose de potion de réveil… Et Filius se dirigea vers la salle sur demande… Il y entra et découvrit Eiria qui dormait, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire paisiblement, son sommeil paraissait agité, ses sourcils étaient froncés… Il monta tant bien que mal sur le lit et entrouva les lèvres d'Eiria pour lui faire boire la potion de réveil…

Elle toussa un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux du professeur Flitwick… Il lui expliqua que Minerva voulait la voir de toute urgence… Il descendit du lit, Eiria d'un coup de baguette se retrouva habillée et coiffée… Elle suivit en silence, le professeur de sortilèges… Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer, et surtout comment avait il su qu'elle était dans la salle sur demande… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de la sous directrice… Le professeur MacGonagall paraissait choquée… Elle l'invita à s'asseoir…

Filius referma la porte… Minerva s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant d'une chose grave… »

« Cette chose ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Non… Severus est revenu… gravement blessé… »

Eiria écarquilla les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas assimiler l'information, Minerva continua :

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais le directeur l'a retrouvé dans le parc du collège… Il est vraiment dans un sale état… Vu que je vous ai mis au courant, je vais vous emmener dans les appartements de Severus, c'est un ordre du directeur. »

Eiria était sous le choc, Minerva l'aida à se lever… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton… Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, une larme perla sur sa joue… Minerva lui tapota doucement la main… Eiria ravala avec difficulté ses larmes… Elle prit le parti de se diriger seule vers les appartements de son Maître des Potions… Elle courut le plus vite possible, elle donna le mot de passe, et maugréa contre la partie du mur qui ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite…

Elle déboula dans la chambre de Severus, elle glissa contre le mur, à la vue du corps ensanglanté de son aimé… Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'Albus… Celui-ci l'aida à se relever, elle était secouée de spasmes… Albus lui sécha ses larmes et dit :

« Eiria tu es la seule à pouvoir le soigner… Je n'ai même pas réussi à le nettoyer… »

Sa respiration se calma, elle s'approcha de Severus et aperçu une aura malveillante…

« Albus pouvez vous créer une aura de protection extrême, nous encerclant le temps que je le débarrasse de l'aura espionne de Voldemort ! »

Son regard brûlait, Albus acquiesça… Il créa un boule parfaite autour d'Eiria et Severus… Il remarqua qu'un halo d'or brillait autour d'elle… Sa chevelure flottait tel un fantôme, son visage avait changé, elle venait de demander l'aide de Branwenn… Elle était la seule à pouvoir combattre ce pouvoir sans qu'Eiria ne tombe dans l'inconscience… Des éclairs noirs entouraient maintenant les deux amants… Le visage d'Eiria était contracté à l'extrême… Une explosion survint, Albus dû se cacher les yeux… Lorsque le calme fut rétabli, il vit Eiria déshabiller Severus le plus délicatement… Elle le laissa en sous vêtement… Toutes ses cicatrices saignaient… D'un coup de baguette elle passa de l'eau sur lui pour le laver…

Elle se tourna vers Albus, son visage était marqué par la bienveillance, elle lui demanda :

« Pouvez vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de me ramener la potion de contusion, anti saignement et celle de cicatrisation… J'en ai besoin en grande quantité… »

Albus se dirigea vers la cheminée de Severus, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et murmura infirmerie… Eiria lança un sort de récurvite pour nettoyer les mares de sangs qui étaient à terre… Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus réapparut avec Pompom… Elle eut un choc en voyant Eiria… Elle avait mûri, son regard s'était durci… Mais elle avait toujours cette pointe d'humanité qui jaillissait… Albus fit apparaître une petite table, et ils déposèrent toutes les fioles qu'elle avait demandées… Eiria prit la potion de saignement… Elle l'appliqua sur ses mains et commença à masser le corps de Severus… Son visage grimaçait doucement, il était conscient d'une certaine manière…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, d'un coup de baguette, le lit se défit de tous ses couvertures et draps ne laissant apparaître qu'un drap blanc sur le matelas, puis elle l'installa... Elle créa un halo d'énergie chauffante autour de lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid… Elle se tourna vers Albus et Poppy…

« Je vais le veiller, et je lui appliquerais une potion de contusion dès que les saignements s'arrêteront… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée… »

Elle se tourna et fit apparaître un fauteuil… Elle s'installa dans le halo d'énergie… Albus et Madame Pomfresh se dirigèrent vers la porte… Lorsqu'ils furent dehors… Albus convoqua les autres professeurs dans son bureau… Hagrid entra dans le bureau, et annonça qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la forêt… Ensuite, il leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et ajouta :

« Eiria est entrée dans une phase particulièrement difficile… La réincarnation de Branwenn s'est manifestée… Eiria a un visage plus dur, je ne sais pas si elle le gardera longtemps, peut être lorsque vous la verrez, elle sera redevenue « normale »… Le problème c'est que maintenant elle en veut terriblement à Voldemort… Il faudra une surveillance dans le parc, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup… »

Les professeurs avaient écouté consciencieusement les dire du directeur… Les fantômes avaient été mis sur le pied de guerre… Même Peeves ne s'amusait plus, il avait toujours admiré Eiria, et maintenant qu'elle était peut être en danger, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur…

Quant à la principale intéressée, elle surveillait les moindres mouvements de Severus… Pendant la nuit, les gémissements de Severus la réveillèrent… Les draps étaient clairsemés de taches de sang… Seulement quelques blessures s'étaient ré ouvertes, elle prit la potion et recommença à l'appliquer… Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux, Eiria ne fit pas attention… De son bras libre, il lui toucha les cheveux… Elle se tourna et rencontra son regard embrumé par la douleur… Il murmura :

« Merci Eiria… »

Il sourit faiblement, elle posa la potion sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur le visage de Severus… Elle passa sa main sur son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes… Une douce sensation parcourut Severus… Il passa doucement les bras autour d'Eiria… Il ne voulait pas arrêter ce moment magique… Eiria le laissa faire, Branwenn parcourut Severus… Eiria se détacha de Severus, une douleur au creux du ventre venait d'apparaître… Elle sentit une vague d'énergie sortir d'elle… Elle remarqua ses trois magies… L'Eire et Branwenn revinrent en elle… Diancecht se matérialisa devant sa maîtresse et dit :

« Laissez moi agir sur lui… Je pourrais empêcher les saignements et lui redonner des forces… Pour le reste vous pourrez vous en occuper seule… »

« Vas-y guérit le. »

La magie s'opéra de suite, Severus serra les dents, la douleur était puissante… Puis tout redevint à la normale… Eiria lui souriait, il se releva doucement, et l'attira contre lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son apprentie qui fut étonnée de ce geste… Il la remercia et se recoucha, il s'endormit de suite… La puissance de Diancecht était trop puissante… Elle passa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres…

Elle prit la potion anti contusion et celle de cicatrisation, les mélangea, et l'appliqua sur Severus… Elle effectuait des mouvements doux, elle ne devait pas le réveiller… Puis elle se replaça dans son fauteuil, et le regarda… Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve… Albus venait d'apparaître dans la chambre de Severus de lancer un sort dont il avait le secret… Il fallait qu'elle se repose… Il souriait face à ce tableau… Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et repartit vers son bureau où il allait méditer pendant quelques heures…


	14. Une journée éprouvante

Chapitre XIV : Une journée éprouvante

Un léger bruit réveilla Eiria… Elle huma l'air et murmura : « Albus vous n'êtes pas possible. » Elle tourna son visage et rencontra les yeux d'un elfe de maison qui se courba de suite, elle inclina la tête et il continua ses activités de nettoyage… Elle se tourna vers Severus et rencontrèrent deux abymes, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres… Il était allongé et dit :

« Vous êtes très belle lorsque vous dormez… »

Elle rougit à cette remarque, puis sourit. Elle lui répondit :

« Bonjour professeur… Comment allez vous ? »

« Bonjour Eiria… Je vais bien merci… »

Il commença à se relever mais une grimace se figea sur son visage… Eiria se précipita pour le recoucher… Un sourire vint traverser le visage de Severus, son plan avait fonctionné… Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la fit basculer sur le lit, il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle… Elle le regarda surprise, elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il commença à humer l'odeur de son cou et à l'embrasser doucement… Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement… Sa respiration se fit plus rapide…

Il se releva et la regarda… Ses cheveux détachaient, s'étalaient autour de sa tête, lui donnant un effet de vague… Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son apprentie, lorsqu'une douleur se fit ressentir dans son dos… Eiria ouvrit les yeux, elle se libéra de l'emprise de Severus… Celui-ci se posa ventre contre matelas… Elle alla chercher la potion, elle se mit à califourchon sur Severus… Il protesta…

A cet instant Albus entra dans la chambre… Il se retourna et dit :

« Oula je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Albus ne dites pas de bêtises et venez m'aider à le maintenir son dos le fait souffrir et il n'arrête pas de bouger… Je n'arrive pas à lui appliquer la potion… »

Albus sourit à la façon très violente qu'elle avait eu de répondre… Il aida Eiria et celle-ci appliqua la potion sur le dos de Severus… Celui-ci proférait des menaces et Albus lui répondait des choses qui n'avaient aucuns rapports avec ce que Severus disait… Eiria n'arrivait pas à calmer les spasmes d'un fou rire naissant… Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle libéra son Maître des Potions… Il se tourna sur le coté et la dévisagea quelques instants, et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant lorsque la potion fit effet…

Albus prépara un thé, et Eiria aida Severus à se placer contre ses oreillers… A cet instant, il remarqua le halo d'énergie… Il la questionna du regard, elle lui répondit :

« C'est un halo de chaleur, le feu de cheminée aurait été insuffisant… Vu que je n'ai laissé qu'un drap… »

« Merci encore Eiria. »

Et il lui sourit encore… Elle aimait lorsqu'il lui souriait… Albus amena le thé, ils prirent le petit déjeuner et discutèrent… A la fin de celui-ci, Albus souleva une grande question :

« Comment vas-tu pouvoir faire tes cours Severus ? »

« En m'habillant et en faisant comme d'habitude. »

Eiria écarquilla les yeux et lâcha :

« Il n'en est pas question ! Vous tenez à peine debout ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après parce qu'une de vos plaies se serait ré ouvertes ! Vous resterez au lit, un point c'est tout ! »

« Severus, Eiria a raison… Mais le seul problème, si Severus ne donne pas son cours, certains soupçons vont se réveiller… »

« Je donnerais ses cours à sa place tout simplement ! »

Severus resta bouche bée, puis dans un accès de rage, hurla :

« Il n'en ai pas question Miss Diancecht !!! Je ne suis pas mort à ce que je sache !! Donc je donnerais mes cours comme si rien ne s'était passé !!! »

A cet instant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et du sang commença à couler de sa bouche… Eiria fit apparaître une bassine d'eau, il trempa ses mains et les nettoya… Il prit le verre qui était sur la table de chevet et se rinça la bouche… D'un coup de baguette, elle la fit disparaître… Elle se posa sur le lit de Severus, et posa son front sur celui de son professeur… Il fut étonné, mais se laissa faire… Il pouvait respirer le tendre parfum qui se dégageait de son corps… Puis elle se détacha de lui et dit :

« Il a un peu de fièvre et je pense que quelque chose en lui n'est pas cicatrisé… Donc je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut, et je ferais les cours à votre place… Et vous n'avez rien à redire à cela ! »

Severus se tût et se renfrogna… Albus sourit et dit :

« Il y a un petit problème, c'est que les élèves vont quand même se poser des questions... »

Eiria lui sourit, sortit de la pièce, Albus entendait qu'elle cherchait une potion… Il se tourna vers Severus qui était pale, des perles de sueur venaient d'apparaître sur son front… La porte par laquelle Eiria était sortie s'ouvrit, Albus eut un hoquet de surprise, suivit par celui de Severus… Le Maître des Potions se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était en pleine forme…

A la vue de la réaction des deux hommes, Eiria reprit son apparence normale… Elle riait aux éclats… Elle se dirigea vers Severus, elle lui donna une potion… Il fit une grimace, eut un frisson, et commença à se sentir mieux… Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut à l'infirmerie…

Albus regarda Severus et lui dit :

« Elle ne manque pas d'imagination… Personne ne fera la différence… Elle te permettra de te reposer aujourd'hui… Elle va te soigner avec les différentes potions… Qu'en penses tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix… Mais demain, je reprendrais mon rôle ! »

Eiria réapparut, les bras chargés de potions… Elle les déposa sur la table de chevet… Et dit à Severus :

« Vous prendrez toutes les heures votre potion… Vous savez que ça vous guérira plus vite… Comme cela demain vous pourrez redevenir le Maître des Potions… »

Elle lui sourit et il répondit par un timide sourire… Elle regarda Albus, qu'il lui fit un signe de la tête, et le suivit… Elle entra dans la salle de classe, et prépara les affaires dont elle aurait besoin… Severus prenait toujours le soin de déposer ses cours de la semaine dans le tiroir de son bureau…

Elle souffla un coup et se prit l'apparence du professeur Snape, les élèves allaient souffrir… Il fallait que personne ne remarque la différence… Elle ouvrit la porte, le sort en était jeté…

Severus, quant à lui, était pris d'une peur panique… Si elle avait le malheur de faire voir son vrai visage… Il devait lui faire confiance, elle était son apprentie, elle connaissait comme lui toutes les potions qui puissent exister… Elle avait un talent inné… Et il l'aimait, maintenant il ne s'en cachait plus… Il savait simplement que lorsqu'il lui donnerait l'attestation de fin de stage pour qu'elle devienne médicomage, il ne la reverrait plus jamais…

Midi arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il s'était tellement posé de question que le temps était passé rapidement… Il avait réussi à prendre toutes les heures sa potion, et il commençait à se sentir ragaillardi… Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il vit entrer Eiria, elle était redevenue elle-même… Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver devant lui-même… C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre…

Elle lui sourit, et s'approcha lentement… Elle prit place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait laissé dans la pièce… Il la regarda et la trouva changé… Il lui dit :

« Vous paraissez fatigué. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à faire cours avec autant de méchanceté… C'est de tenir la concentration qui est fatigante… Les élèves ne bronchent pas, ils ont peur de moi… Enfin je voulais dire de vous… »

Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet… Elle lui sourit car il avait prit toutes les heures, sa potion… Un léger « pop » se fit entendre, un elfe de maison, prépara une table et des couverts… Eiria aida Severus à se lever… Elle l'aida à passer une robe de chambre… Elle était en soie verte… « Cette couleur lui allait décidément mieux que le noir » pensa t-elle. Ils s'assirent et le déjeuner apparut de suite… Ils avaient tous les deux très faim… Ils mangèrent en silence… Severus dévorait du regard Eiria, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte… Elle leva son regard et il lui sourit… Ils continuèrent jusqu'à plus faim…

Puis Eiria alla préparer le thé pour digérer ce superbe repas… Cet instant était d'un calme olympien… Severus regardait la nuque d'Eiria, imaginant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la câliner… L'embrassant dans le cou... Il aimait s'évader comme cela… Il imaginait vivre avec elle… Ils auraient des enfants, il aurait peur de mal faire à cause de sa propre enfance… Elle le rassurait qu'il ferait le meilleur père du monde… Mais il n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de bonheur tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait présent…

Ils prirent le thé, puis elle l'aida à se lever, il avait plus de force, car il avançait mieux et la douleur ne se faisait plus sentir… Lorsqu'il se posa sur son lit, il passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Eiria, et posa son oreille contre son ventre… Elle fut étonnée mais le laissa faire… Il avait besoin de tendresse, il s'était habitué à sa présence… Notamment une présence féminine qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connue… Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement… Il leva son regard vers elle, elle lui sourit… Il répondit à ce sourire… Elle se détacha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amour interdit…

Albus regarda cette scène émouvante dans l'embrasure de la porte, il souriait… Son ami avait le droit à l'amour… Il savait malheureusement que cela ne devait pas durer… Elle se détacha de lui, il se blottit dans ses oreillers… Albus frappa à la porte… Eiria se tourna et lui sourit, Severus lui fit un signe de tête… Il dit :

« Eiria ça va être l'heure de tes prochains cours… »

« Je sais professeur, j'y vais… Le professeur de Potions ne peut avoir de retard ! »

Elle se transforma, Severus fit une grimace… Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa classe… Albus lui demanda :

« Comment vas-tu Severus ? »

« Beaucoup mieux dès que j'aurais pris la dernière fiole, je dormirais tranquillement… Et demain j'attaquerais une nouvelle journée en grande forme ! »

Albus était heureux de voir Severus en forme… Il le laissa, il avait des choses à faire… Quant à Eiria, elle se sentait de plus en plus bizarre… La dernière heure qu'elle effectua avec les Serpentards et Gryffondors de quatrième année, lui parut très très longue… La fin du cours annonçait, elle entra dans le bureau qui jouxtait la chambre de Severus… Elle du se retenir au bureau… Elle sentait que l'espace autour d'elle tournait… Elle s'effondra, inconsciente…

Severus qui lisait tranquillement, entendit un bruit dans son bureau… Il se leva, et se dirigea doucement vers la porte, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit le corps d'Eiria… Il s'approcha d'elle… Il lui prit la baguette qui était dans sa poche… Et fit apparaître un patronus, qu'il envoya à Dumbledore… Celui-ci non loin de là, se dépêcha d'arriver… Il comprit de suite… Il emmena Eiria dans la chambre de Severus, et l'installa dans le lit… Elle était épuisée… Elle dormait profondément…

Severus prit la dernière fiole de potion… Il se sentait mieux à présent… Il se tourna vers Albus et lui dit :

« Je vais la veiller… Je serais obligé de dormir avec elle… Mais en tout bien tout honneur… »

« Je te fais confiance là dessus Severus… Tu devrais manger quelque chose avant de te coucher… »

Il joignit le geste à la parole… Et fit apparaître des sandwichs… Et sortit… Severus les mangea, et se coucha… Il regarda Eiria dormir… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux… Et il s'endormit de cette manière…

Le lendemain Eiria se réveilla doucement, elle avait le regard embrumé… Son regard tomba dans celui de Severus… Elle ne su que dire… Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé… Elle lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé son don de métamorphomage pour une journée complète dans un corps complètement différent… Il lui sourit et la félicita d'avoir tenu toute cette journée… Elle passa sa main sur le visage reposé de Severus, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers lui…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Eiria… Il l'embrassa longuement, alternant baiser doux et baiser passionné… Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et se blottit contre son torse… Une larme perla sur sa joue et tomba sur Severus, il la laissa pleurer… Elle lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Severus. »

« Je t'aime Eiria. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle l'embrassa passionnément, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une promesse… Elle scella ces mots dans une étreinte passionnée… Severus n'avait pas cours le mardi matin, elle se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent paisiblement…


	15. Un changement radical

Chapitre XV : Un changement radical

Le mardi après midi, Severus donna ses cours normalement… Eiria travaillait tranquillement dans le laboratoire… Entre chaque cours, elle allait vérifier si Severus allait bien, surtout si il n'avait mal nulle part… A cet instant elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vit qu'il travaillait à son bureau… Il n'avait cours que dans une demi heure… Il était très concentré, elle aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il avait ses sourcils froncés… Elle s'approcha de lui, il leva la tête et lui sourit…

Elle se pencha au dessus de son bureau, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus… Quelques secondes plus tard, il la repoussa doucement et dit :

« Tu imagines si quelqu'un était entré et nous aurait trouvé dans cette position… »

Pour toute réponse, elle contourna le bureau, et prit place sur les jambes de Severus… Elle prit sa baguette et se tourna vers la porte, elle murmura un sort, et la porte se ferma à clés… Elle le regarda intensément, et blottit sa tête dans son cou… Elle humait son parfum, elle lui murmura :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te poser de problème… En quelques heures, nous sommes devenus très proches… Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas durer… »

Sa phrase mourra dans un sanglot, Severus sentit une larme glissait le long de son cou… Il la serra fortement contre lui… Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… Severus la calma lentement, en embrassant ses cheveux… Elle leva la tête, les yeux rougis… Il lui donna un petit sourire, elle lui répondit… Il l'embrassa longuement… Il n'avait pas le droit à cet amour, mais il ne pouvait pas la haïr… Elle l'avait conquis grâce à son arrogance, sa sincérité, sa fragilité, sa passion…

Leur baiser s'arrêta doucement sous les gémissements de protestation d'Eiria… Du bruit venait du couloir… Il se leva, laissant glisser Eiria… Il lui murmura :

« Mes cornichons d'élèves… Je préfèrerais largement t'enseigner quelques petites potions dont j'ai le secret… »

Elle sourit à cette remarque… Puis commença à se diriger vers le laboratoire… Lui se dirigea vers la porte, elle se tourna rapidement et courut vers Severus… Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément… Il fut étonné et du se retenir comme il pouvait pour ne pas tomber sur la porte… Elle se laissa aller à son envie, et il ne refusait aucunement cet instant… Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il poussa un gémissement de protestation, elle lui sourit et se baissa le regard… Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et partit…

Il aimait tellement cette passion… Il reprit son masque de professeur de Potions… Et déverrouilla la porte… Les élèves entrèrent en silence… Eiria ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres… Elle aimait tellement le goût que Severus lui laissait… Elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander un peu de travail supplémentaire… Elle avait fini toutes les potions qu'il lui avait demandées… Elle murmura « Aamilya » sa petite fée apparut… Elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle range le laboratoire, car elle devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur…

Sur son chemin, elle croisa beaucoup de fantômes, ce qui paraissait assez bizarre… Mais elle n'en tint pas réellement compte… Elle s'arrêta et contempla longuement le parc du château… Puis une petite voix criarde l'interpella… Elle se tourna et vit Peeves qui flottait doucement au dessus d'une statue… Il lui dit :

« Bonjour Miss Diancecht ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez sauvé la vie de Snivillus… »

« Bonjour Peeves ! Et je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais le respecter comme tu me respectes ! Et non je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie, je l'ai simplement soigné ! »

« Vous devriez faire attention Miss ! Votre sécurité est importante ! »

Elle le regarda étonnée… Peeves était sérieux, il ne caquetait pas… Elle lui répondit :

« Peeves tu es un esprit frappeur et tu me demandes de faire attention… Je sais que tu m'as toujours respecté parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir te toucher… Personne n'est au courant de cela et tu ne t'en ais jamais vanté… Mais je sais que beaucoup de personnes ont peur pour ma sécurité… Voldemort veut ma puissance, je le sais… »

Peeves paraissait rassuré… Il se détourna et continua sa ronde… Eiria se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore… Elle donna le mot de passe et se dirigea tranquillement, quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées… Elle toqua à la porte… Elle entendit un lointain « entrez »… Elle ouvrit la porte… Albus était entrain de fouiner dans sa bibliothèque… Elle le regarda en souriant… Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Eiria, il descendit et alla lui faire la bise comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Elle fut étonnée… Peeves la mettait en garde et maintenant Albus lui faisait la bise… Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond… Elle lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Tout le monde est prévenant avec moi ! »

« Mais il ne se passe rien Eiria… »

« Ne me mentez pas Albus… Vous savez quelque chose que je devrais savoir… »

Elle le regardait intensément… Albus prit place dans son fauteuil, et montra le fauteuil en face de son bureau… Eiria prit place, Fumseck vint se poser sur le bras du fauteuil… Eiria le caressa doucement… Albus prit une inspiration et dit :

« Je vais te répondre franchement… Tu ne dois pas rester une minute de plus à Poudlard ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Voldemort veut ta puissance c'est indéniable… Et tu mets en danger les élèves qui étudient ici… Je ne te mets pas à la porte, bien au contraire… Mais il va falloir se décider à la façon de te cacher… »

« Me cacher ? Albus, comment vais-je faire pour vivre loin de Severus ? C'est vous qui nous avez rapproché, et maintenant que nous avons déclaré notre amour l'un à l'autre, vous allez nous séparer !!! »

« Es tu sûre que Severus t'aime ? »

« Oui, nous nous sommes dit « je t'aime » ! »

« Cela ne prouve rien Eiria… Severus ne peut pas aimer… Si Voldemort l'apprend, et qui plus est, si il sait que c'est toi, Severus est mort !! »

Elle ne répondit rien à cette dernière phrase, elle était sous le choc… Albus se dirigea vers la cheminée… Il appela Severus… Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard… Il avait le visage fermé… Elle ne reconnaissait pas celui qu'elle avait embrassé un peu plus tôt… Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur… Une douleur lui brisa le souffle, elle tomba à genoux… Severus se tint le bras gauche… Il regarda Albus… Puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau… Elle articula :

« Severus est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il s'arrêta, se tourna doucement… Et d'un ton glacial, lui répondit :

« Miss Diancecht, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, et en ce qui concerne le mot aimer… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Elle prit cette phrase de plein fouet et se mit à pleurer… Son visage était baissé… Il prit la poignée de la porte et dans l'encadrement, il finit par dire :

« Demain vous devrez quitter Poudlard… J'ai envoyé l'avis positif à Sainte Mangouste… Vous passerez votre examen Jeudi après midi… Et si vous le ratez, je ne vous reprendrais pas en tant qu'apprentie… Je vous l'avais déjà expliqué… »

Il claqua la porte… Eiria s'engloba d'un halo noir… Elle sombrait doucement… Fumseck vint la sortir grâce à son cri… Elle se leva et regarda Albus… Elle lui dit dans un murmure rauque :

« Je veux que vous soyez mon gardien du secret… Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire au Professeur Snape… Vous me cacherez à ses yeux… Acceptez vous ? »

« Eiria je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution ! »

« Acceptez vous ?? »

Albus soupira doucement, elle avait pris sa décision, elle était irrévocable… Albus créa le sort… Elle disparaîtrait à jamais de la vue et de la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée… Severus venait d'apparaître… Albus le regarda intrigué, et lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

« J'ai senti l'énergie d'Eiria disparaître de la surface de la terre… C'est impossible ! »

« Elle est partie Severus… Comme tu lui as demandé… Elle ne cherchera plus jamais à te revoir… »

Eiria frôla Severus, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte… La porte était restée ouverte, elle la passa faisant un signe de la main à Albus, il ne lui répondit pas… Elle alla dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires… Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie du collège, les yeux embrumés par les larmes… Elle transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste… Elle se renseigna, elle passait son examen le jeudi à 14h à l'hôpital…

Elle prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, Tom ne lui posa aucune question…Il voyait qu'elle allait mal… Severus apprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que la personne dont il voulait le pouvoir avait disparu et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier… Voldemort était fou de rage, mais il ne le fit pas payer à Severus cette fois ci… Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il savait maintenant que l'ennemi le plus difficile à battre n'existait plus…

Eiria passa avec succès tous les examens… Albus fut mis au courant pour sa réussite… Severus n'en su rien… Il commençait même à l'oublier… Eiria s'installa à son compte dans une petite province du Yorkshire… Elle avait besoin de calme, et surtout un endroit où les sorciers pouvaient se présenter tranquillement sans être dérangés… Elle avait une grosse clientèle… Elle faisait doucement le deuil de son amour perdu…

Albus savait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée… Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour avoir de ses nouvelles… Il lui rendrait sûrement bientôt visite… Elle en avait sûrement besoin… Il était malheureux d'avoir provoqué cette rupture… Il devait l'aider à ne pas sombrer… Severus quand à lui était de plus en plus sollicité par Voldemort… L'Ordre du Phénix travaillait dur pour réussir toutes les missions, et pour arrêter l'invasion des mangemorts… Albus était décidé de sauver cet amour coûte que coûte… Il l'avait volontairement tué, il devait le faire subsister… Et l'avenir lui réservera bien des surprises…


	16. Préparation

Chapitre XVI : Préparation

Eiria avait changé… Ces clients l'avaient toujours connu morne, ne souriant jamais… Elle leur parler simplement, sans agressivité… Mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient réellement tel qu'Albus l'avait connu, il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal au cœur de ce qu'il avait fait… Elle avait les cheveux longs d'un gris argenté et ses yeux habituellement pleins de vie, ne connaissaient plus qu'une couleur, le gris sombre… Albus venait la voir pendant les vacances… Il restait peu de temps, car elle se murait dans son silence… Elle n'avait plus jamais parlé de Severus, comme si elle l'avait oublié à jamais…

Un soir, Eiria se préparait à aller cueillir des herbes, dont elle avait grandement besoin pour préparer la potion d'un client, qu'on frappa à sa porte… Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Remus Lupin, il paraissait très fatigué… Elle le laissa entrer, il lui dit :

« Bonsoir Eiria, vous ne me connaissez pas réellement mais… »

« Bonsoir Remus… Je vous connais d'une certaine manière… J'ai déjà préparé votre potion Tue-loup… »

« C'est en quelque sorte pour cela que je suis venu vous voir… Habituellement c'est Severus qui me la prépare… Mais… »

Eiria sentit son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il nomma Severus… Elle continua :

« Mais ? »

« Il a disparu depuis une semaine… Et si je ne peux prendre ma potion… Enfin vous me comprenez… »

Eiria était sous le choc, elle ne pu répondre que dans un murmure étranglé :

« Oui je vous comprend… Je vais vous chercher une fiole… »

Elle la lui donna, il but de suite… Il la regarda intrigué… Elle lui sourit doucement… Un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas donné depuis longtemps… Elle lui dit :

« J'ai amélioré la potion… Vous n'en buvez qu'une fiole, et vous êtes tranquille jusqu'à votre transformation… Je l'ai testé sur un autre loup garou… Elle fonctionne très bien… »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait part de votre amélioration à Severus ? »

« Severus ne sait pas que je suis vivante… Je me suis cachée de lui… Je présume qu'Albus vous a révélé l'endroit où je me trouvais car vous saviez qui j'étais en arrivant ici… Et je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas venu que pour cette potion ? »

« Effectivement… La grande guerre a commencé… Et nous avons besoin de vous ! »

« Albus connaissait ma réponse je resterais ici, et je ferais ce que je dois faire… Protéger cette terre… »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais »… Mon destin est autre… Celui qui devrait vous sauver, n'est pas mort… Sinon je le saurais… Maintenant j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai à faire avant de commencer ma protection ! »

Elle se leva, Remus fit de même… Il lui serra la main chaleureusement… Albus l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé… Il lui sourit une dernière fois et transplana aussi sec…

Eiria prit son couteau d'argent et partit à la recherche des herbes dont elle avait besoin… Remus était revenu à Poudlard, et il avait au courant Albus de la discussion qu'il avait eu… Remus chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, lorsqu'il tomba sur un objet, emballé grossièrement dans du papier gris… Il était destiné à Albus… Il lui donna… Celui-ci reconnut inévitablement la trace de la magie d'Eiria… Elle avait du le glisser dans la poche de Remus lorsqu'il était parti… Il lui demanda :

« Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une des pierres du fondement… »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une pierre qui permet toute chose lorsqu'on l'utilise à bon escient… Elle est une des quatre pierres du fondement de la vie, Remus… »

« Mais comment a-t-elle obtenue celle-ci ? C'est incroyable ! »

« Remus… Eiria est le fondement même de la vie… Enfin je devrais dire sa réincarnation… Elle m'a donné celle-ci pour retrouver Severus, et pour qu'il s'en serve contre Voldemort… »

« Mais pourquoi lui ? Et pas vous ? »

« Parce qu'elle l'aime… Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer… Cela fait un an qu'elle est cachée à ses yeux… Au fond de lui-même il la connaît, mais il l'a oublié… »

Albus se dirigea vers la pensine qui était posée dans un coin, il déposa la pierre à la surface… Elle flottait au dessus du liquide argenté… Une image se forma… Albus se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

« Severus est à Azkaban… Il est gardé par des détraqueurs… Il faut qu'on aille le récupérer… Je te laisse organiser cette mission Remus ! »

« Bien professeur Dumbledore…. »

Il sortit rapidement du bureau et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage en dehors du collège… Albus récupéra la pierre et remercia intérieurement Eiria de ce geste… Il savait qu'elle avait une mission bien plus grande et il avait extrêmement peur qu'elle y laisse la vie… Si elle pensait toujours à Severus, cela pourrait la sauver…

Eiria venait de revenir de sa cueillette… Un groupe de villageois l'attendait devant chez elle… Elle les regarda, intriguée… Le chef du village s'approcha d'elle, et s'abaissa en signe de respect, les autres l'imitèrent… Elle leur demanda :

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« La guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé… Nous ne sommes que de pauvres paysans… Nous aimerions vous aider à protéger les vies humaines. »

« Je vois… Alors allez chercher les autres villageois… Et revenez ici rapidement… Je vous aiderais de la meilleure façon qui soit… »

Ils se dépêchèrent, laissant les plus vieux sur place… Eiria entra dans la maison, posa sa cueillette dans un coin… D'un geste de la main, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour créer la potion pour son client, se mettait en marche… Elle utilisait cette technique, depuis six mois environ… Cela lui permettait de lui laisser du temps pour ses recherches… Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre… Elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche, elle venait d'utiliser le tissu métamorphe qu'Albus lui avait offert… Elle pensa à Severus, une larme perla sur sa joue, elle la chassa d'un geste de la main…

Lorsqu'elle réapparut sur le pas de la porte, tous les villageois étaient présents… Même les enfants et les bébés… Elle les regarda et leur adressa un sourire… Ils murmurèrent, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire… Ils savaient simplement que c'était une sorcière… Elle leur avait sa condition lorsqu'elle était venue s'installer dans cette province… Elle leur avait tout expliqué, et ils l'avaient accepté… A partir de cet instant, le village n'avait plus jamais manqué de rien… Il s'était vite repeuplé… Elle leur dit simplement :

« Je suis l'Eire, la déesse mère… Je vais donc vous protéger… Mais vous allez devoir m'aider… Comme vous le savez la guerre contre Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé… Je vais devoir soigner des sorciers qui viendront ici… Vous aurez, tant que vous serez à la proximité, le pouvoir de savoir les choses… »

Un murmure s'éleva… Eiria rejeta sa tête en arrière, et s'éleva dans les airs… Un halo d'or entoura les villageois, leur village et les prairies à quelques kilomètres à la ronde… Puis deux petites lumières sortirent du corps d'Eiria… Lorsqu'elles touchèrent terre, elles se transformèrent en jumelle… Eiria venait de réapparaître… L'une avait les cheveux très longs, et elle avait une arme de lumière dans la main gauche… L'autre avait les cheveux attachés et portait une simple blouse…

Celle aux cheveux longs prit la parole :

« Je me présente je suis Branwenn, je fais partie intégrante d'Eiria… Elle a prit la décision, de nous dissocier… Je suis ici pour veiller à votre sécurité… »

« Je suis Diancecht… Je suis la deuxième partie d'Eiria… Je vais vous permettre de soigner les personnes qui seront blessées magiquement… »

Un murmure s'éleva, et l'ancien du village prit la parole :

« L'Eire, Branwenn et Diancecht… Vous êtes des Dieux… Je connais les légendes gaéliques… L'Eire nous protègent ainsi que Branwenn qui fut une grande guerrière… Diancecht est le dieu médecin… Nous allons donc suivre vos conseils et vous serez fier de nous… Eiria nous a sauvé de la famine… Nous devons lui obéir ! »

Un murmure, suivit d'un brouhaha résonna dans toute la vallée… Une voix s'éleva :

« Merci pour ce que vous allez faire ! Maintenant Diancecht à toi de jouer ! »

Le halo devint aveuglant… A des kilomètres à la ronde la lumière était visible… Albus se leva et regarda par une des fenêtres de son bureau, il murmura :

« Tu vas donc le faire Eiria… Ta destinée était de protéger Severus, ce que tu as fait tous les jours, et ce que tu fais encore maintenant… Que l'amour que tu lui portes te protège ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, le professeur McGonagall entra… Elle avait une lettre dans les mains, elle la donna à Albus… Il la lut rapidement et lui dit :

« Severus est sain et sauf, ils l'ont amené au Square Grimmaurd ! »

Minerva lui sourit, elle était maintenant rassurée, elle se permit de lui poser une question :

« Albus j'aimerais savoir ce qu'était cette lumière aveuglante ? »

« C'était Eiria, Minerva… Elle vient d'enclencher la protection des Dieux… Si nous sommes blessés nous devrons transplaner là bas… Nous pourrons repartir au combat de suite… »

« Mais si Severus est blessé… »

« Il ne trouvera jamais cet endroit… Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler l'endroit où Eiria est cachée… »

« Albus, Severus est donc condamné ! »

« Non, elle a prévu une autre protection à son égard… Je dirais même une double protection… »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le révéler Minerva… Lorsque le moment sera venu, vous comprendrez… »

Elle inclina la tête, puis sortit du bureau du directeur… Albus dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où la source de lumière était apparue… La guerre était commencée… L'avenir allait bientôt se dessiner plus nettement… Albus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il attendait l'instant où les deux êtres qui s'aimaient le plus au monde, se retrouveraient… Fumseck voleta au dessus d'Albus, celui-ci lui attrapa les pattes et ils disparurent vers le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix…


	17. La grande guerre

Chapitre XVII : La grande guerre

Severus était nerveux… Albus lui avait demandé de rester au quartier général de l'Ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le voir… Il n'aimait pas savoir que d'autres personnes allaient se battre et que lui restait là à ne rien faire… Il ressentait maintenant ce que Black avait pu ressentir… Il se décida à visiter les différentes pièces de la maison, ça l'occuperait…

A l'étage, il se promena en ouvrant les différentes portes, tombant sur des salons et des chambres en piteux états… Il remarqua une porte dissimulée en dessous de l'escalier donnant accès au grenier… Il n'avait jamais fait attention à celle-ci… Il entra et découvrit une chambre entretenue… Un portrait d'une belle jeune femme était accroché au mur devant lui… Il s'approcha de celui-ci… Elle lui souriait, il répondit à ce sourire… Mais une peine lointaine vint le frapper de plein fouet… Il murmura en baissant le regard :

« Eiria… »

Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer… A des kilomètres de là, Eiria sentit son cœur se serrer… Branwenn et Diancecht la regardèrent… Ils virent qu'elle pleurait tout en continuant ses prières… Le halo ne baissait pas en intensité… Quant à Severus, il laissa son vague à l'âme couler… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré… Albus le regarda doucement, jusqu'au moment où il posa une main protectrice sur son épaule… Severus se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer… Dans un sanglot, il murmura :

« Je l'avais oubliée Albus, elle me manque… Je suis certain qu'elle est encore vivante ! »

« Elle l'est effectivement… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où elle se trouve. »

Cela eut pour effet d'électriser Severus… Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, il regarda Albus intensément, et dit :

« Elle est vivante ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle disparu de ma vue ? »

« Parce qu'elle t'aimait et tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal… Tu l'as repoussée une fois de trop, elle a décidé de disparaître de ta vue… »

« Vous êtes son gardien du secret, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu es très perspicace Severus… »

« Alors promettez moi, si nous battons le Seigneur des Ténèbres, permettez moi de la revoir… Si elle ne veut plus de moi, je ne chercherais plus jamais à la déranger ! »

« Donc je te le promet Severus… Maintenant je vais t'expliquer ton rôle… Tu dois tuer toi-même Voldemort… Prend ceci. »

Albus lui donna la pierre du fondement de la vie… Severus la regarda un instant, et un halo d'or apparut autour de lui… Il sentait une puissance qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque s'immiscer en lui… Il regarda Albus et le remercia de tout son cœur… Il se leva, et dit :

« Maintenant, il est l'heure de nous battre… J'attendrais votre signal pour me permettre de combattre ! »

Albus se leva et le regarda intensément… Severus posa sa main sur le bras d'Albus, et celui-ci transplana… Ils se retrouvèrent dans un vallon… Le seul endroit où il pouvait y avoir une guerre… Voldemort était entouré par sa noirceur et sa folie… Severus sentait la peur des mangemorts… Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qui seraient près à mourir… Mais quelque chose chiffonna Severus… Il se voyait parmi les mangemorts… Albus le rassura :

« C'est un de nos alliés… Je l'ai protégé lorsque Eiria a disparu de ta vue… »

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux et ses oreilles… Cette personne devait être très puissante pour lui permettre de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Albus regarda intensément en direction de Voldemort… Il expliqua à Severus ce qu'il allait se passer…

« Je vais l'attaquer, dès que j'enverrais une ligne de couleur bleue, ce sera à cet instant que tu devras apparaître, celui qui ce fait passer pour toi, disparaîtra du camp adverse… Tu seras seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Bien Albus… Je suis prêt… Et Potter que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Il n'est pas présent réellement… »

Albus transplana vers le champ de bataille… Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'Albus avait voulu dire par là… Il prit la pierre de fondement de la vie… Et se concentra… Il devait accumuler un peu d'énergie… Le halo d'or réapparut autour de lui… Quant à Eiria, son halo s'intensifia… Elle murmura à l'adresse de Branwenn et Diancecht :

« Il utilise la pierre de fondement… Si vous sentez qu'il puise dans votre énergie laissez le faire… Il faut qu'il tue Voldemort… »

Elles firent un signe positif de la tête… Les villageois avaient acquis le savoir de la guérison… Ils étaient prêts à l'action… Sur le champ de bataille, un calme olympien régnait… Voldemort adressa la parole à Albus :

« Dumbledore tu as toujours été un faible… Tu n'as jamais cru en la méchanceté des hommes… Regarde le bien… Severus est avec moi… Et tu n'as plus cette fameuse personne avec son pouvoir intense à ton service… Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre !! »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sans joie… Severus ouvrit les yeux, il avait changé… Il était redevenu le Prince de Sang Mêlé… Il sentait sa magie vivre en lui d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas… Mais il y avait autre chose… Une magie externe… Il regarda la pierre, et il comprit de qui elle venait… Il la serra dans sa main, et remercia celle qu'il retrouverait tôt ou tard… Elle le protégeait d'une certaine manière…

Voldemort lança l'attaque… Les mangemorts commencèrent à lancer leur sort… Albus s'engloba avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Leur combat était acharné… Severus remarqua que l'Armée de Dumbledore créée par les élèves de Poudlard se battaient vaillamment… Mais Potter n'y était pas… Ou pouvait il être ? Severus se contenta d'observer la bataille… Il remarqua que son double ne se battait pas… Il restait impassible, il le regardait… A cet instant, un épisode de sa vie réapparut à ses yeux…

Eiria se transformant en lui, lui souriant, donnant ses cours… C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être elle… Il ne pouvait pas la voir… Il sentit la pierre vibrait dans sa main… Il ne comprenait pas… Il leva les yeux et vit que la bataille entre Voldemort et Albus faisait rage… Il remarqua une chose Albus contrôlait les combats qui se passaient autour de lui… Les mangemorts étaient presque tous sous contrôle… Il restait évidemment les Lestrange qui combattaient l'Armée de Dumbledore… Severus sentait une bouffée d'énervement monter en lui… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Potter ne soit pas là entrain de les aider…

Eiria sentait son énergie se propageait… La lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste avait du faire son petit bonhomme de chemin… Les médicomages amenaient les patients… Ils devaient profiter de cette formidable énergie… D'un autre côté, les sorciers qui étaient blessés, commençaient à arriver… Les villageois se débrouillèrent très bien… Les médicomages avaient pour tache, de surveiller les patients de Sainte Mangouste, ils ne devaient surtout pas interagir avec la puissance qui les englobait…

Severus commençait à fulminer… Albus lança enfin la ligne de couleur bleue, il transplana non loin d'Albus sous le regard interrogatif de Voldemort… Albus cassa de suite le combat… Il se dirigea vers Severus et lui posa une main amicale sur son épaule… Voldemort se tourna et vit que l'autre Severus disparaissait… Il finit par dire :

« Tu m'as trahi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu vas mourir ! »

Albus transplana vers l'endroit se trouvait quelques minutes avant… Severus serrait dans sa main gauche la pierre et dans sa main droite sa baguette… Voldemort ricana et pointa sa propre baguette sur le cœur de son ancien mangemort… Il cria dans toute sa fureur :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Severus regarda la lumière verte, complètement hypnotisé… Il le prit en pleine poitrine et fut éjecté en arrière… Il entendit Voldemort ricanait… Puis le rire s'arrêta, c'était étrangement calme autour de lui… Il se releva doucement, voyant un regard rouge, plein de dégoût le regarder, ou plutôt regarder sa poitrine… Il vit une petite fée…

Eiria tombait doucement… Le dôme était encore effectif… Branwenn la rattrapa de justesse… Eiria la regarda et murmura Aamilya… Branwenn comprit de suite… Severus prit délicatement la fée, il se releva… Un halo d'or tourbillonnant autour de lui… Il leva son regard vers Voldemort… Celui-ci recula d'un pas… Severus avait un regard bleu et noir… Il posa le corps d'Aamilya sur une pierre et se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Eiria était entrée en transe, Branwenn et Diancecht luttaient également contre la magie qui augmentait… Toutes les personnes présentes virent, un pont de lumière se formait… Eiria disparut du dôme… Branwenn et Diancecht ne luttaient plus… Elles reprirent leurs activités tels des fantômes… Eiria apparut derrière Severus… Voldemort sentait la peur monter en lui… Severus sentit une grande énergie en lui, l'énergie qu'il avait toujours senti au contact d'Eiria… Celle-ci priait derrière lui, elle était englobée d'un halo d'or, ses cheveux voletés autour de son visage… A cette instant, Albus murmura :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir de mon vivant la Déesse Mère… »

Severus leva sa baguette, la pierre du fondement de la vie se craquelait entre ses doigts… Il regarda une dernière fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et dit :

« Voldemort, je te punis pour tous les crimes que tu as commis…. Avada Kedavra ! »

Eiria ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il prononça le sort impardonnable… Son énergie traversa Severus, le flash vert se transforma en or et frappa de plein fouet le cœur de Voldemort… Une énergie sombre explosa, les mangemorts s'évanouirent… La marque des Ténèbres venait de disparaître de leur bras… Sauf celle de Severus… Eiria disparaissait peu à peu… Harry Potter transplana devant Severus et pointa sa baguette vers lui… Il murmura un sort que Severus n'entendit pas…

Eiria se réveilla au milieu des villageois et médicomages… Elle les regarda et murmura :

« Où sont Branwenn et Diancecht ? »

L'ancien prit la parole :

« Ils sont retournés en toi… Ils t'ont permis de survivre à cette épreuve… Nous te remercions pour ce que tu as fait… »

Eiria se releva doucement et aperçut Aamilya sur la pierre devant elle… Des larmes se mirent à couler… Les villageois baissèrent la tête et se mirent à prier… Les médicomages firent de même… La perte d'une fée était quelque chose de très désagréable… On ne pouvait avoir qu'une fée par vie… Eiria créa un halo d'or autour du petit être, son corps disparut dans la pierre… Elle la prit dans sa main et murmura :

« Toi qui a donné ta vie pour protéger celle d'autrui, maintenant rejoint le rang du fondement… »

La pierre s'envola et disparut dans le corps d'Eiria… Les villageois et les médicomages souriaient… Voldemort n'était plus… Les patients de Sainte Mangouste guériraient grâce à la magie qu'ils avaient reçue… Les villageois murmurèrent, ils s'écartèrent… Eiria se leva… Elle aperçut au loin un groupe… Elle reconnut facilement Albus, derrière lui Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix le suivaient…

Eiria sentit son cœur se fendre lorsqu'elle reconnut que Harry tenait dans ses bras le corps de Severus… Elle tomba à genoux, des fleuves larmes coulant sur son visage… L'homme qu'elle aimait, était mort en tuant Voldemort… Elle poussa un long hurlement… Tous les êtres qui avaient été en contact avec la magie d'Eiria se mirent à prier… Un halo d'or se forma… L'amour ne pouvait mourir ainsi…


	18. Renaissance

Chapitre XVIII : Renaissance

Albus s'arrêta, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement d'Eiria… Il ne pouvait plus bouger… Le groupe s'arrêta, sauf Harry… Il continua en direction d'Eiria… Il déposa le corps de Severus devant celle ci… Il la regarda intensément… Elle leva le regard et tomba sur les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient… Harry avait changé… Elle l'avait peu connu… Elle savait simplement qu'il était parti en mission pour Dumbledore… Il prit la parole :

« Eiria, pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ? »

« Monsieur Potter, l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde est mort… Comment voulez vous que je réagisse ! »

« Eiria vous êtes la terre mère… Déesse de la terre… Vous croyez que ceux qui sont entrain de prier, le font pour que l'âme de Severus monte au ciel ! J'ai du utiliser un sort puissant, pour qu'il ne meure pas, si vous restez là à vous lamenter, il partira à jamais…»

Le regard d'Eiria se dirigea vers le corps de Severus… Elle remarqua que son torse se levait et s'abaissait faiblement… Elle regarda Harry bouche bée… Il reprit la parole :

« Il n'est pas encore mort… Vous devez le sauver Eiria… Le sort que j'ai utilisé m'a valu une année de recherche… C'est le seul sort qui puisse vaincre la mort pendant quelques heures ! »

Elle le remercia du fond du cœur… Elle se concentra… Branwenn et Diancecht se dissocièrent de nouveau d'elle… L'ancien du village s'approcha et dit :

« Miss si vous faites cela vous allez mourir… Vous avez utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Je dois le faire… Et je ne mourrais pas, parce que vous êtes tous là… Et les prières que vous avez proférées, m'ont permis de récupérer assez d'énergie… »

Eiria se leva, elle s'approcha du corps de Severus… Harry avait rejoint Albus… Il avait de la peine, notamment si elle n'arrivait pas à le faire revivre. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau et prit le corps de Severus entre ses bras… Elle remarqua que la marque des ténèbres était encore visible… Trop visible… Elle regarda Albus et lui dit :

« Severus doit servir de réceptacle à l'âme damnée de Voldemort ! »

« Oui Eiria… Il faut que tu le sauves de ce destin… Nous ne pouvons rien faire… Harry a utilisé un sort qui lui permet de survivre à la mort, car le trop plein d'énergie qu'il a accumulé lors de la bataille finale, l'a détruit… Mais Voldemort va revenir si tu ne le soignes pas… »

Eiria regarda Branwenn et Diancecht… Elle commença à leur parler dans une langue inconnue… Branwenn sortit son épée de lumière, Diancecht en créa une… Eiria les récupéra… Puis elles disparurent de nouveau dans le corps de leur maîtresse… Elle se concentra et un halo d'or d'une puissance grandiose apparut autour d'elle et de Severus… L'ancien pleurait doucement et reprit ses prières, les villageois l'imitèrent… Le halo devenait de plus en plus puissant… Il s'éleva dans le ciel… Albus le regarda et se mit également à prier, les membres de l'Ordre firent pareils… Une énergie d'amour se diffusait doucement vers le halo d'or…

Eiria sentait la puissance des prières qui arrivait vers elle… Le corps de Severus se leva dans les airs et se trouva en position debout devant Eiria… Elle accumula assez d'énergie et prononça :

« Que les pierres qui donnent la vie prennent forme devant moi… Que leurs pouvoirs soient mis à ma disposition ! »

Les pierres prirent formes devant elle… L'une d'entre elles brillait plus que les autres… Eiria reconnut la magie d'Aamilya… La magie des pierres qui venait de prendre forme devant Eiria, représentait les différents éléments : l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air… Elles commencèrent à tourner doucement autour d'Eiria, leur pouvoir se diffusant en elle… Elle sentait sa magie augmenter… Lorsque ce fut fini… Les épées de lumière s'assemblèrent en un sceptre…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'une ombre noire commençait à entourer Severus… Elle envoya la magie de l'air vers cette ombre… Elle reconnut de suite la forme fantomatique de Voldemort… Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais, et se dirigea vers elle… Elle envoya l'eau rejoindre l'air pour protéger Severus…

Elle engagea le combat… Le spectre de Voldemort n'avait pas peur des coups, il n'était plus vivant… Le corps de son ancien disciple était un réceptacle sublime, il avait accumulé tellement d'énergie lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu… Eiria sentait la fureur monter en elle… Ses sorts n'atteignaient jamais sa cible… Voldemort riait d'un rire froid… Il lui dit :

« Tu es minable ! Tu es peut être la Déesse mère tu n'en es pas moins une humaine prétentieuse !! »

Voldemort se dirigea vers le corps de Severus… Il envoya valser les deux éléments… Il regarda le corps de son disciple et ajouta :

« Tu seras parfait pour moi !! Tu as une puissance suffisante pour m'accueillir, et lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, je te laisserais mourir ! »

Il commença à englober une fois de plus Severus… Mais il sentit une énergie particulière derrière lui… Il se retourna et vit un halo noir autour d'Eiria… Les quatre éléments étaient derrière elle… Des larmes perlaient sur son visage, elle serrait son sceptre tellement fort, que ses doigts étaient devenus livides…

Albus leva la tête, et parla aux éléments, aux villageois et à tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui :

« Nos prières ne sont pas assez puissantes ! Il faut que nous lui donnions plus d'énergie… Sinon elle risque de sombrer ! »

Les prières s'arrêtèrent petit à petit… Voldemort souriait encore plus… Il se dirigea vers le halo noir qui c'était formé autour d'Eiria, il le toucha et se délecta de la puissance… Il murmura :

« Je vais prendre possession de ton âme et de ton corps ! »

Un rire froid sortit de sa bouche fantomatique… Il prit une inspiration et commença à entrer dans le halo… Il sentit à cet instant une forme le tirer en arrière… Il se tourna et vit un fil doré entre lui et Severus… Il le regarda horrifié… Au sol tout le monde c'était réuni autour des éléments, il se tenait tous la main… Il n'y avait plus de différence entre sorciers et moldus… Leur cœur avait prit le dessus… Des prières se firent entendre…

Voldemort ne pouvait plus détourner le regard du regard noir de Severus… Il l'attirait vers lui… Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Severus murmura :

« Tu n'aurais jamais du vouloir la prendre comme corps… Elle est à moi… Je l'aime plus que ma vie… Et je revis grâce à elle… Maintenant tu vas réellement mourir… »

Il tendit la main et le sceptre d'Eiria apparu dans ses mains… Cependant il ne le dirigea pas vers Voldemort, celui-ci sourit et dit :

« Mourir, je vais réellement mourir… Tu me fais rire Severus… Tu as peut être le sceptre qu'elle a créé grâce aux énergies, mais elle est entrain de devenir comme moi… Et tu ne sais même pas quoi en faire !! »

Un sourire dément apparut sur le visage de Voldemort… Il essaya de se détourner vers Eiria mais n'y parvint pas… Severus leva la tête, le sceptre venait de se transformer en baguette… Il la pointa vers la marque des ténèbres… Voldemort hurla… Severus murmura :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Une lumière verte vint le frapper de plein fouet… Voldemort poussa un long hurlement… Eiria reprit conscience… Elle vit Severus plonger dans la mort… Elle se précipita vers lui… Elle l'accueillit dans ses bras, le halo se mit à descendre… Elle arriva au milieu du cercle formé par les éléments et le groupe de prieur… Elle était à genoux tenant dans ses bras Severus… Il semblait être enfin libre de ses pensées les plus noires… La marque des ténèbres n'apparaissait plus sur son bras…

Branwenn et Diancecht se dissocièrent d'Eiria, les quatre éléments l'entouraient également… Des larmes commencèrent à couler et à tomber sur le visage de Severus… Une énergie nouvelle se créa… Un halo d'un blanc pur vibrait… Eiria sentit Severus vibrait, elle ouvrit les yeux… Severus commençait à avoir une respiration régulière… Les larmes redoublèrent, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire…

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard bleu et noir… Elle essayait de cacher ses larmes… Il passa sa main sur sa joue et lui donna un faible sourire… Elle se détacha de lui et se leva… Les éléments se regroupèrent, puis reprirent leur forme initiale… Branwenn et Diancecht reprirent également place en Eiria…

Lorsque le rituel fut fini, elle s'agenouilla et regarda Severus… Tout le monde avait arrêté les prières… Un silence prodigieux se faisait entendre… Un halo d'or apparut autour des deux amants… Il se leva difficilement, il était encore très faible… Eiria l'aida… Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, il fit de même… Le halo s'intensifia… Elle ferma les yeux, et il l'embrassa doucement…

La haine ne pouvait pas triompher, la raison et l'amour ont réussi à se battre jusqu'au bout… Dans les livres d'histoires, on retraça cette histoire… Severus Snape était le deuxième survivant à la magie de Voldemort… On ne parla aucunement de la magie d'Eiria… Elle resta gravée dans les mémoires et dans des écrits familiaux…

Severus avait prit la décision de ne plus enseigner mais Eiria ne lui laissa pas le choix, s'il n'enseignait plus elle le quittait… L'horrible Maître des Potions était devenu, un respectable professeur… Sa légende le poursuivait, les élèves étaient toujours très calmes dans ses cours… Eiria, qui était entre temps devenue Mrs Eiria Snape, attendait un heureux évènement… Elle travaillait et fabriquait des potions pour Sainte Mangouste… On apprit plus tard que les malades les plus touchés par la folie de Voldemort avaient tous été guéris… Neville Londubat avait retrouvé une famille…

Quelques mois plus tard, à l'infirmerie, un cri retentit… Severus qui attendait devant, entra précipitamment… Sa femme venait de mettre au monde, un fils… Eiria lui tendit le lange… Il le prit et le regarda… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il s'assit à côté d'Eiria et dit :

« Comment allons nous l'appeler ? »

« Je pensais à Nechtan Snape… »

Il approuva… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Eiria lui avait donné le nom du dieu des eaux… Il était promu à faire de grande chose mais ceci était une tout autre histoire…


End file.
